2 TEMPORADA A História Secreta De Elijah A Separação
by Naylah St
Summary: Um novo momento da vida de Elijah, Elizabeth e Klaus é contado nessa história. Para entendê-la, A História Secreta de Elijah já tem que ter sido lida, ou nada fará sentido, ok? Comentem. Tenham uma boa leitura.


**CAPÍTULO I**

Elizabeth estava desorientada e olhava para o vampiro imponente à sua frente, sem lembrar ao certo como havia entrado na casa. Ele não a olhava nos olhos.

- Então senhorita, como dizia, o aeroporto de Richmond está a duas horas de viagem daqui a sentido sul da estrada em que estava. Agora se me der licença. Tenha uma boa viagem.

Ela caminhou para seu carro sentindo-se estranha e confusa. O que fazia em Mystic Falls? Ah férias. Férias, na América? Não se lembrava de ter tomado tal decisão.

Acelerou e tomou o caminho do Aeroporto de volta a Paris.

Elijah punha as mãos na cabeça em desespero.

- O que você fez? – Klaus o inquiria quando entrou na sala.- Não fazia parte do acordo fazê-la esquecer você.

- Você não entende, Klaus. Ela tinha que esquecer todos nós. Ou eu ia...

- Não você Elijah. Era para ter apagado parte da historia e criado outra, mas em nenhum momento lembro de ter mencionado você ser excluído disso. Sem conexão e esquecendo você, Elizabeth pode ser uma presa fácil para Kol.

- Ele ainda dorme, Klaus e enquanto assim estiver...

- Eu o acordei há alguns dias. – Klaus estava apavorado.

- O que disse? – Elijah virou-se para o irmão incrédulo.

- E ele desapareceu.

- Você ficou louco? Só pode estar brincando, Klaus. E onde ele estava enquanto tudo isso aconteceu?

- Aqui.

Elijah não podia acreditar. Se Kol tivesse todas as informações, ele iria atrás de Elizabeth. Ele se levantou e caminhou para a porta.

- O que vai fazer? – Klaus perguntava.

- Acordar Rebekah. Acho melhor desaparecer por uns dias, Klaus. Até que entendamos o que pode nos causar, e nós a você agora que...

- Sei, mas não vou para muito longe. Manterei contato.

Elijah desceu no porão e contemplou os caixões acomodados nos fundos do amplo salão. Agora, apenas três e dois estavam abertos e vazios. Alisou a tampa do caixão da irmã com tristeza, afugentando a lembrança de que seu sangue salvara Elizabeth, mas Klaus a condenara. Elizabeth confiava em Rebekah. Eram muito lágrimas escorriam por sua face de gelo. Só uma pessoa nesse mundo o poria de joelhos e, nesse momento, devia estar em algum lugar sobre o Atlântico.

Abriu a tampa do caixão. Precisava acordá-la. Não a queria assim nesse estado e agora, ele estava no comando da família que Klaus se rendera por Elizabeth. Olhou para Rebekah com amor. Ela poderia proteger Elizabeth e ele não precisaria mais vê-la.

Retirou a adaga de seu peito, sentou-se no chão e esperou.

Se Kol sabia de tudo, a essa altura ele estava procurando vingança e Elizabeth seria o alvo.

Condensaria nela seu ódio e isso atingiria a ele e a Klaus. Abaixou a cabeça, apoiou o cotovelo nos joelhos e esfregava o rosto tentando apagar as projeções que tinha de Kol capturando e torturando Elizabeth.

'você o ama?' 'acho que sim...' Elijah lembrava o diálogo com Elizabeth sobre Klaus. Ele sabia que ela o amava. Não como a ele, mas ainda assim, o amava e ele a ela.

- Ah! – Rebekah arfava dentro do caixão.

Elijah levantou-se e foi ajudá-la.

- Rebekah. Está tudo bem. Estou aqui.

- O que aconteceu? Onde está Klaus?

Elijah a carregou para fora do caixão.

- É uma longa história. Venha, precisa se alimentar e tomar um banho. Eu conto tudo.

Elizabeth

Charles de Gaulle estava lotado. A proximidade das festas de final de ano fazia dobrar o já movimentado aeroporto.

Elizabeth acompanhava as malas que corriam vagarosamente na esteira. Distraída com seu esforço por lembrar-se o que fazia na América, não notou a presença de vampiro ao seu lado que se antecipou e pegou sua bolsa.

- Permita-me – disse o vampiro olhando-a. Não era um igual, mas mais velho e mais forte que ela. – Kol, seu criado. – O jovem estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela retribuiu e ele beijou.

- Elizabeth MacLeod.

- É um prazer. Chegando ou saindo de Férias?

- Chegando.- Ela estava tentando desesperadamente reunir em sua mente lembranças que simplesmente não vinham.

- Quer uma carona? Meu motorista já está me esperando.

- Obrigada. Aceito. Não me recordo de ter um carro no estacionamento.

O vampiro era incrivelmente poderoso. Devia ser muito antigo, mais ainda que ela. Muito mais...

- Para onde vai?

- Avenue des Champs-Élysées* (*é uma prestigiada avenida de Paris, na França. e uma das mais famosas ruas do mundo e com aluguéis que chegam a € 1,1 milhão (USD 1,5 milhão) por ano, por 92,9 metros quadrados de espaço, ela continua a ser a segunda avenida mais cara em imóveis em toda a Europa. Fonte: Wikipedia). Elizabeth disse isso confusa e sem pensar. O nome saiu de sua boca como um respiro.

Abriu a bolsa e pegou o celular ligando-o. Três chamadas não atendidas. Duas de Anitte e uma de um número desconhecido. Apertou o botão de chamada.

- Alamo rental car boa tarde. – Elizabeth não entendia o que seu interlocutor dizia.

- Fala francês, senhor? Não falo inglês.

O homem pediu que esperasse um momento.

Uma mulher falava em francês.

- Alamo, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Meu nome é Elizabeh MacLeod, pedi informações sobre um veículo de vocês ontem que deixei no aeroporto de Richmond. – falou dando as costas para o vampiro.

- Ah, sim. Um momento por favor – um breve silêncio e a atendente retornou à linha - O carro está registrado em nome de Elijah Mikaelson, senhora, mas é tudo o que posso informar.

- Obrigada.

- Problemas? - Kol perguntava desconfiado.

- Não. É só que...não, nada.

- Podemos ir, então? Tem mais alguma coisa ou é somente esta a sua bagagem?

Elizabeth olhava a mala, pequena. O que fazia na Virginia e com uma mala de férias tão pequena? Teria levado no mínimo duas malas e com o dobro de tamanho dessa.

- Não, é só isso.

- Vamos?

O vampiro seguiu para o portão de desembarque e logo avistou um homem decentemente trajado que veio ao seu encontro lhe render com as malas.

- Boa noite, Philippe.

- Boa noite senhor. Senhora. – O homem era baixinho e truculento. Parecia mais um segurança que um motorista.

Elizabeth os acompanhou até o carro. Kol abriu a porta e ela entrou. Deu a volta pelo veículo e se acomodou ao seu lado.

O homenzinho guardou as malas no porta-malas, entrou e deu a partida.

- O que faz em Paris?

- Moro aqui. Sou escritora. Ou melhor, tento ser. – ela sorriu. – e você?

- Tenho uma pequena empresa de importação aqui em Paris, mas meus negócios estão mais concentrados nos Estados Unidos.

- Americano?

- Sim. – Elizabeth sabia. Seu sotaque era arrastado demais e seu francês não era lá grandes coisas.

- Então, negócios o trazem à cidade.

- Um pouco de tudo. Gosto de vir para cá. A noite em Paris é, digamos, deliciosa – Olhou-a com malícia.

- Concordo.- Elizabeth riu.

- Então, encontramos um ao outro de bobeira no aeroporto. Não deve ser coincidência, não é?

- Espero que não. Não tenho muitos 'amigos'. Parece que nossa espécie não gosta desta cidade. – Ela disse isso bem baixinho.

- Acho Paris perfeita. Poderia morar aqui. Tem planos para o 'jantar'?

- Vou encontrar minha amiga, Anitte. Ela está me esperando em casa.

- Podemos jantar todos juntos. O que acha?

- Por favor, Kol, não me leve a mal, mas hoje preciso chegar em casa. Podemos marcar amanhã?

- Claro. Sem problemas. Amanhã, então.

Ele era incrivelmente jovem e muito bonito. Elizabeth não se lembrava de ter conhecido um vampiro tão encantador, mas não conhecia muitos.

O carro deslizava pelas ruas já iluminadas pelo fim da tarde. Uma sensação de aconchego e segurança invadiram-na. Seguiram calados até o destino.

- Pego você amanhã às 8h?

- Claro. Obrigada pela carona, Kol.

- Não há o que agradecer. Tenha uma boa noite Elizabeth.

Ela sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer-lhe a espinha quando ele disse seu nome.

Philippe pegou sua bolsa e a entregou.

- Senhora.

- Obrigada.

Elizabeth foi cumprimentada pelo porteiro.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu moro aqui.

- Queira desculpar, senhora, mas sou novo aqui. Qual o andar?

- Oitavo. – Ela estava terrivelmente confusa e começava a ficar assustada.

- Ah sim, Sr Mikaelson telefonou avisando que chegaria hoje. Por aqui, por favor.

Mikaelson, o mesmo do carro na Virgínia.

Enquanto aguardava o elevador, o celular tocou.

- Alô.

- Elizabeth, onde está? Estou aqui há horas.

- Estou no hall esperando o elevador. Já subo.

- Elevador? Está de brincadeira, né?

- Não. Estou no hall, esperando o elevador.

- Elizabeth e desde quando seu apartamento nos confins de Clichy-sous-Bois* (*bairro na periferia de Paris), tem elevador? Se não fosse imortal não subiria nem por aquela escada.

- Clichy-sous-Bois? Não... estou entrando em meu apartamento ...em Champs-Élysées.

- O que?

- Anitte, venha para cá. Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Elizabeth lhe falou o endereço e desligou, entrando no elevador.

- As chaves, senhora Mikaelson – O porteiro lhe entregava um chaveiro simples com duas chaves. Uma de uma porta e outra de um carro engatadas no aro com uma letra "N" pendurada.

'_Sr Mikaelson telefonou avisando que viria'_, lembrou-se do porteiro.

O elevador parou e suas portas abriram-se no oitavo andar.

Era tudo completamente estranho. Já na portaria havia notado que o lugar não lhe era familiar, mas estava distraída com o vampiro do aeroporto.

Abriu a única porta ao final do corredor e entrou. Com um sensor de presença, o local estava totalmente iluminado.

O apartamento era espaçoso e muito masculino para seu gosto. Haviam dois sofás de couro preto um de frente para o outro contornando uma lareira, sobre tapetes caros.

Um bar carregado de bebidas de vários tipos. Ela deixou sua bolsa cair sobre a cadeira do bar e passeou desconhecendo cada objeto que ali estava. Belas e caras telas penduradas na parede e obras de arte espalhadas por toda a sala confirmavam que ela não morava ali. Nunca comprara um quadro sequer.

Andou por todo o espaço. Quartos, banheiros, cozinha, tudo era completamente estranho.

Deixou-se cair no sofá. Devia ser o fuso horário, pensou. Estava mentalmente exausta e faminta.

O interfone tocou. Anitte chegara.

- O que foi que você fez? Matou alguém?

Anitte entrava no apartamento sem nem sequer cumprimentar Elizabeth. Estava fascinada com o lugar.

Ela era alta, incrivelmente magra de rosto delicado e cabelos em estilo Channel. Sua única amiga.

- Eu...moro aqui. Não moro?

- Ah não. Não mora mesmo. Se morasse aqui, não reclamaria de vir te visitar. Meu Deus você tem uma reprodução de Mackintosh* (Charles Rennie _Mackintosh_ arquiteto e designer escocês 1868/1928) em uma parede inteira!

_(NA: A obra que Anitte contemplava era uma pintura em gesso intitulada The Wassaill) _. Meu Deus! Ela gritou! E são de Rossetti*! Originais! (*pintor inglês). – Anitte deslumbrava enquanto avançava da sala para o corredor... E quem pintou você?

- Onde? – Elizabeth ia atrás dela olhar o quadro.

Um retrato dela de perfil, com os olhos voltados para o céu segurando um cavalo com uma estranha ilha por trás.

- Anitte, está acontecendo alguma coisa...- Elizabeth estava aos prantos.

- Oh meu Deus. Você matou alguém que não devia ter sido morto... –caminhava para a amiga. – Sente-se aqui e me conte, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Não me lembro de nada, Anitte. Estou tão assustada...- ela desabou.

- Um original. Esteve com um original. – Anitte dizia isso como se pensasse em voz alta.

- Um original?

- Originais, Elizabeth, você sabe. O começo de tudo isso. Venha. Vou te preparar um banho e servir uma bebida.

Anitte encheu a banheira de mármore até a metade.

- Agora vou buscar whisky.

Elizabeth despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Suas lágrimas haviam secado, mas sentia-se terrível.

- Tome, beba tudo de uma só vez. Eu trouxe a garrafa.

Encheu dois copos e ambas viraram a dose.

- De novo.

Repetiram.

- Mais uma vez.

- Não, Anitte.

- Oh meu Deus, você encontrou um original. Só pode ser. É a primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos que você recusa whisky.

- O que aconteceu? Por que sai de férias? Estou no meio de um livro.

- Não sei, Elizabeth, faz 10 dias que seu celular está desligado. Tentei falar com você inúmeras vezes. Peguei a chave reserva de seu apartamento e muitas de suas roupas não estavam mais lá. O apartamento estava limpo e tudo em ordem. Pensei que tivesse fugido. Então, deixa uma mensagem no meio da noite e me diz que está na Virgínia voltando para Paris, me disse o número do voo e só. Você tem ideia do quanto fiquei preocupada? Você já não me diz muito, não me conta nada, mas você é minha única amiga, Elizabeth. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, fico sozinha nessa merda de vida que temos, entende?

Anitte estava nervosa. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

- Do que se lembra?

- De parar em uma casa e pedir informações sobre como chegar ao aeroporto em Richmond.

- A um humano?

- Não. Ele não era humano.

- Como ele era?

Elizabeth descreveu.

- Elijah!

- Você o conhece? – Elizabeth começava a juntar algumas peças. – Conhece Elijah Mikaelson?

- Sim. Ele é um dos originais, Elizabeth.

- Oh meu Deus. Esse apartamento é dele.

- Como sabe?

Elizabeth contou sobre a abordagem do porteiro. E do vampiro no aeroporto enquanto se vestia com a mesma roupa.

- Não sei você, mas acho devíamos sair daqui.

- Concordo.

- Pegue sua bolsa. Vamos para sua casa. A verdadeira.

**CAPÍTULO II**

A Avenue des Champs-Élysées era uma festa de cores e luzes. Pessoas circulavam por ela, turistas tiravam fotos e a multidão despertou a sede de Elizabeth.

- Preciso comer. Estou faminta.

Dois turistas para cada depois, estavam num taxi.

- É aqui?

- É. Não há comparação, não é, mas é aqui que você mora.

Entraram no prédio em ruínas na periferia de Paris.

Elijah.

- E o que você fez?

Elijah terminava de contar o que acontecera a Rebekah.

- Apaguei suas memórias.

- Tudo?

- Só o que nos envolvia e... – Elijah suspirou – sim, tudo.

- Oh meu Deus, Elijah. O que foi que fez?

- Eu não tinha escolha Rebekah. Ela estava transtornada. Não podia mais suportar a dor em seus olhos... – Elijah se entregou.

- E Klaus agora é...um lobo? – Ela pôs a mão sobre o pescoço em um instintivo gesto de proteção. – E Elizabeth, Kol vai achá-la. Ele vai matá-la e Klaus a nós.

- Não. Ele não vai.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

Elijah concluiu a história sobre Klaus.

- Ela o traiu com...Klaus?

- Não vejo por esse lado.

- Como não? Ela o traiu, Elijah.

Elijah levantava da poltrona ao lado da cama do quarto de Klaus. Respirou com esforço.

- Vista-se. Tenho que encontrar uma pessoa.

O celular de Elijah tocou.

- Sr Mikaelson, é o Sr Bernard de Paris.

- Sim.

- O Sr Klaus me pediu que ligasse para seu número, caso acontecesse alguma coisa com a Srta MacLeod.

- Prossiga.

- Uma amiga chegou aqui e ambas pareciam confusas pela Srta MacLeod morar aqui e... elas deixaram o prédio. A moça que chegou depois disse que a levaria para Clichy-sous-Bois, senhor, onde morava de verdade. Pensei que a informação seria útil senhor.

- Sim. Muito útil Sr Bernard. Obrigado. Me informe se ela voltar.

- Sim senhor. Boa noite.

Elijah desligou o celular. Seus olhos brilharam de ódio. Amiga? Ele não tinha conhecimento de nenhuma amiga em anos que monitorou os passos de Elizabeth. Não se lembrava de nenhum vampiro por perto...sim, a francesa Anitte. Mas ele a hipnotizou...como?

Não tinha mais tempo. Kol estava em Paris e já dava as cartas.

- O jogo começou.

- O que? – Rebekah deslizava um vestido de Elizabeth.

- Kol está com Elizabeth.

Elizabeth

A porta do apartamento estava emperrada e Elizabeth precisou forçá-la para entrar.

Anitte estava logo atrás acendendo a luz no interruptor que ficava do lado errado do óbvio para quem entrasse no aposento.

- Meu apartamento?

- Pois é.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Elizabeth não reconhecia nada ali.

Olhava o apertado e abafado lugar e nada parecia ajudar a resgatar suas memórias. Abriu as janelas e olhou para rua.

Um carro acabava de estacionar na entrada. Parecia o carro...do vampiro no aeroporto. Kol.

Olhou para Anitte e gritou.

- Vamos sair daqui, depressa.

- O que foi? – Anitte parecia não se alarmar.

- O carro do vampiro do aeroporto está estacionando, Anitte, não temos muito tempo, depressa.

A amiga não se movia. Parecia estar relaxada demais para se levantar.

- Anitte depressa.- Elizabeth implorou tentando fazê-la levantar.

Tarde demais. A porta do apartamento já estava aberta e em pânico Elizabeth acusava sua presença.

- Boa noite, Elizabeth. – Mais uma vez seu nome na boca dele lhe causou um arrepio. Ele parecia a própria morte vindo lhe buscar.

Ela olhou para Anitte que levantava e ia ao seu encontro abraçá-lo.

- Obrigado, querida. Agora pode ir. Vá para a minha casa, está bem? – Ele olhava fixamente para Anitte. A estava hipnotizando. – Sem pestanejar, ela saiu ignorando-a.

Elizabeth olhava para os lados em uma esperança inútil de tentar escapar.

- Sente-se, por favor. Temos muito o que conversar antes que a noite acabe. – Ele se aproximou e arrancou o anel de seu dedo. – Não vai mais precisar disso por um bom tempo. – Pegou o celular e discou.

Uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha atendeu.

- Cheguei à primeira base, Elijah. O jogo começou. Vamos ver se Elizabeth consegue ser mais resistente que Victoria. Darei a ela as mesmas oportunidades e vou jogar limpo, pelo menos, por hora. Você tem três dias para devolver Klaus à condição de original ou ela morre. Use suas bruxas, feiticeiros, xamãs, não me importo. E Elijah, se puser os pés em Paris ou um de seus novos amigos, o jogo acaba e você não vence, entendeu?

Kol desligou o celular e olhou para ela.

- Venha doçura, vamos nos conhecer melhor. Gosto de ruivas sabia?

Elijah

- Era Kol – Rebekah não estava perguntando.

- Venha, precisamos encontrar Bonnie e depressa.

Elijah derrapava na estrada e dirigia em alta velocidade para o centro da cidade.

- É possível?

- Não sei. – Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos e a outra mão apertava o volante.

Estacionou em frente à casa de Bonnie, saiu do carro deixando a porta aberta. Rebekah o seguiu. Esmurrava a porta e gritava seu nome. Nada.

- Não tem ninguém aqui, Elijah, não vê? – Rebekah referia-se ao cheiro de Bonnie.

- Vamos até os Salvatori.

- Não posso ir para lá...- Rebekah fez beicinho. – não agi corretamente com Damon da última vez que nos vimos...

- Então fique aqui e se a bruxa aparecer, me ligue e, Rebekah, não faça nenhuma merda.

Ele entrou no carro e arrancou, sumindo na estrada.

Elijah estava cego com a visão de Kol e Elizabeth juntos a quilômetros de distância de sua proteção. Tinha que encontrar Bonnie e ainda descobrir se poderiam desfazer o feitiço de Klaus. Corria contra o relógio.

- Stefan! - Gritou entrando na casa.

- Ele não está – Elena estava no topo da escada. Em segundos Elijah estava ao lado dela.

- Onde está Bonnie? – Ele berrava.

- Eu não sei, Elijah. O que está acontecendo?

- Preciso encontrar Bonnie.

- Elijah se acalme. – ela pediu inutilmente – ela está com Caroline. Acho que elas foram para Brentford.

- Venha, tenho que encontrá-la. – Elijah agarrou seu braço e a estava arrastando para fora.

- Elijah pare, está me machucando.

- Por favor, Elena, tenho que encontrá-la – Elijah estava no limite.

- Eu não sei em que lugar elas estão, Elijah, por favor, me solte está me machucando – Elena chorava com a dor.

Ele a soltou e desabou aos prantos na escada.

- O que está acontecendo? – Elena estava em pânico.

- Ele a pegou. Kol está com Elizabeth... – Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e entrou em desespero.

- Mas ele está...ele está...

- Klaus o libertou e ele fugiu. Elizabeth será morta se não encontrar Bonnie e refizer Klaus... – sua voz era um lamento. Olhava para Elena em total agonia.

- Olá meninos, qual é a boa de hoje? – Damon entrava em casa e se ambientava com a cena – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Elizabeth está com Kol – Elena aliviou.

- Outro irmão? Pensei que só você tivesse problemas em decidir com qual irmão quer ficar, Elena – Elijah voou sobre ele pela escada e o prensou contra a parede. Ia matá-lo, mas Elena gritou.

- Elijah, não. Damon sabe onde elas foram.

Ele parou. Damon esfregou o pescoço e olhou com ódio para Elijah.

- Eu sei? – Olhou para Elena que assentia para ele concordar. – É eu sei.

- Fale! – Elijah ordenava.

- Elas foram encontrar uma cigana. Parece que Caroline não gostou muito da nova condição de Tyler. Você sabe, cheiro de lobo não é muito... afrodisíaco. – Damon sorriu ironicamente. – Ops! Olha elas aí.

Elijah avançou para a porta abrindo-a e rendendo as amigas na garagem. Abriu a porta do lado de Bonnie enquanto Caroline desligava o carro e dava a volta.

- Preciso de ajuda. – Elijah respirava com dificuldade – Preciso que devolva o que tiramos de Klaus e, por Deus, Bonnie, depressa.

- O que perdi? – Caroline olhava com desprezo para Elijah.

- Por favor, vamos manter a calma e entrar. – Elena pedia. – Por favor.

Elijah estava em pé olhando Damon encher seu copo.

- Ainda não acabamos – sussurrou entre dentes.

- Como ele a encontrou?

- Isso é irrelevante, Bonnie. Preciso que procure uma forma de desfazer.

- Vou olhar no grimório de minha avó e...

- Não no de sua avó Bonnie, não há nada lá. No grimório de Sophia ou no de... Ayanna.

Bonnie ajeitou-se na cadeira nervosamente. Como ele sabia que o grimório de Ayanna estava com ela?

- Mas está em gaélico e você sabe que da última vez que tentei traduzi-lo me escapou uma informação...um pouco vital para o caso. – Bonnie argumentava tristemente.

- O de Ayanna está em inglês...- Elijah olhava em chamas para Bonnie. – Ou acha que não sei o que foram buscar em Brentford? Uma cura para Tyler? – Olhou para Caroline. – Se devolver a Klaus sua originalidade, Tyler será beneficiado e poupado... – Seu tom era ameaçador.- Agora vá buscá-lo, Bonnie e, por favor, seja rápida. Elizabeth não tem muito tempo e eu, não serei mais... eu ...se ela morrer. Espero que tenha entendido...

**CAPITULO III**

Elizabeth

Kol sentou-se no sofá e deu duas batidas no lugar ao seu lado.

- Sente-se e relaxe.

Elizabeth estava petrificada.

- Sente-se – ele insistiu.

Elizabeth sentou. Estava tensa.

- O.. o que fez com Anitte?

- Ela vai ficar bem – ele alisou suas costas com os dedos gelados. – vamos todos ficar bem.

Ela sentia que nada ficaria bem.

- O que quer de mim e quem é...Elijah? – o nome dele parecia despertar algo nela, mas não localizava nada em sua mente.

- Você esqueceu...nossa, isso deve ter sido bem difícil para ele. Apagar todas as suas memórias. Mas não é uma coisa que ele não tenha feito antes.

- Do que está falando? – Estava tesa olhando para frente.

Kol deslizou para a ponta do sofá para ficar mais próximo.

- De suas noites e noites nesse apartamento com ele. Várias e várias ao longo dos anos sem que se lembrasse pela manhã...e enquanto ficava presa com o sol... ele...quanta covardia.

Ela respirava com dificuldade enquanto ele alisava suas costas de forma mais ousada.

- Devo fazer o mesmo, ou você vai querer lembrar o que farei com você a noite toda enquanto toma seu desjejum? – Suas mãos subiam em direção aos cabelos da nuca. – O que me diz, Elizabeth?

- Se fará algo que eu não queira, é melhor me apagar... Seja lá o que for, terá de tomar à força.

Ele inalou profundamente. Sentia seu cheiro e era muito bom.

- Entendo. Gosta do jeito de Klaus. Vamos lá, Elizabeth, não serei o único Mikaelson por entre suas pernas. Elijah, Klaus...Finn. Só eu ainda não conheço seu gosto. Não esse. – suas mãos deslizaram para o ápice de suas coxas.

Ela estava em choque.

- Não sei do que está falando – seu tom era cauteloso – mas, por favor, acabe logo com isso.

- É claro que não. Vou fazê-la lembrar sobre o que estou falando e, não tenho pressa. – Sua outra mão agarrou a base da nuca e ele a puxou para si, expondo seu pescoço a centímetros da boca. – Ele a bebeu excitado, agarrando seu cabelo e intimidando por entre suas pernas. Ele a sugou e sugou. Elizabeth sentia-se fraca e a ponto de apagar quando ele, de repente a soltou. – Lamento frustrá-la querida – disse recuperando o fôlego – mas acabo de lembrar o que disse a Elijah sobre jogar limpo, por enquanto. Acho que ele não ia gostar de saber que seu irmão caçula passou a noite entre suas pernas no primeiro dia de jogo.

Levantou-se e se serviu na prateleira de bebidas.

- Quer? – Apontou para a garrafa de whisky.

Ela não respondeu.

- Sabe, Elizabeth, pensei que eu ficaria em sua memória. Pelo menos um de nós. Por que eu? Deve estar se perguntando. Oh pobre Elizabeth. Não lembra, não é? Nada? Elijah é muito bom nisso. Vejamos, ele apagou 600 anos? Um pouco menos talvez. Precisão cirúrgica. Um talento nato. Mas não gosto de lutar com meu oponente em desvantagem.

Sentou-se de novo no sofá.

- Vamos refrescar sua memória, mas só um pouco para não estragar tudo. – Deu um bom gole e pôs o copo na mesa. Ageitou-se e agarrou seus cabelos novamente fazendo-a encará-lo - Vai doer só um pouco. – Seus olhos eram profundos e negros.

Elizabeth estava imóvel enquanto Kol despejava imagens em sua mente. Seu filho na barriga, a dor, seu sangue no chão, uma estrada escura, seu choro e a escuridão de sua alma vazia no meio da noite. Kol estava em pé sobre ela banhado de sangue segurando um feto morto... Ele a soltou pegou o copo e voltou a sorver seu conteúdo.

Ela desabou sobre o encosto agarrando seus joelhos. A dor a invadiu. Era como se tivesse seu filho arrancado novamente do ventre em chamas. Ela se contorcia e parecia reviver a cena em detalhes sórdidos que Kol despertara.

Ela vomitou os turistas sobre o tapete de sua sala de estar. Ele não se moveu.

Elizabeth tentava se agarrar a alguma coisa real e concreta para que a dor parasse, mas não conseguia. Estava sufocando de dor e desabou sobre o chão.

Não é real. Não é real. Tentava inutilmente se convencer, contorcendo-se de dor no chão. Sentia uma mão arrancar-lhe tudo por dentro e o desespero de tentar proteger seu filho.

- Não! – gritou debilmente – Não meu filho... – suas lágrimas jorravam enquanto a dor insuportável a fez abandonar a consciência.

Horas depois, ela abriu seus olhos e sentiu a pele arder com os primeiros raios de sol.

Correu para as pesadas cortinas e as serrou aos berros.

Escorregou para baixo da janela e ali ficou até que a ardência passou.

- Bom dia! – Kol saia da cozinha com um copo nas mãos. – Acho que vai precisar disso. Entregou-lhe o copo cheio de sangue. – Vomitou seu jantar. Beba. – insistiu- vai te fazer bem. É meu. – Abaixou-se no chão.

Elizabeth tinha a sede sob controle e ignorou sua oferta virando-se para o outro lado.

- Acho melhor você beber. Não sei por quanto tempo aguento jogar limpo com Elijah.

Ela ignorou.

- Está bem. Você é quem sabe.

Levantou-se e colocou o copo na mesa de canto.

- E então, o que achou de suas memórias? Intrigantes, não? Tem muito mais. Muito mais, Elizabeth. Quer continuar?

Ela fitava seus pés nus apoiados no chão.

- Não.

- Ah que pena. Faça meu dia. Seja curiosa. Gosto de meninas curiosas. Não quer saber o que aconteceu com seu filho? - A lembrança de Kol com o bebê em suas mãos coberto de sangue lhe despertou nova dor e uma náusea incontrolável. Tentou vomitar, mas não havia mais nada.

Estava mergulhada em uma tristeza incompleta, mas profunda. Ela tivera um filho em seu ventre.

- Dizem que o amor de mãe é o mais poderoso do mundo. – ele começou – pude provar sua verdade várias vezes. Sabe, minha mãe tinha formas estranhas de demonstrar isso. – ela se espremeu contra a parede. Não queria ouvir.

- Seu filho era uma aberração, Elizabeth. Algo que não poderia acontecer, mas estava ali...- ele olhou para o nada vasculhando as memórias – e de alguma forma, poderia nos curar ou nos matar. Seu filho podia curar todos nós, não somente seu amado Elijah. Mas você é uma menina muito egoísta e mesquinha e eu a forcei a compartilhar seu dom. Você foi mesquinha até o fim. Até quando o viu morto em minhas mãos e sabia que não havia mais volta...muito egoísta.

Ela gritava por dentro e se acuava na parede.

- E o que Elijah fez para te proteger? Nada. Ele não fez nada...E o pai de seu filho, Klaus. O que ele fez? Te transformou. Uma pena.

Elizabeth não assimilava mais. Estava em choque.

Elijah

Bonnie estava de volta do carro de Caroline com o grimório nas mãos.

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar dos Salvatori, esperando Bonnie descobrir alguma coisa.

- Aqui! – Ela gritou.

- O que? – Disse Elena, já todos de pé ao seu lado espiando as páginas do grimório de Ayanna que Bonnie segurava de forma trêmula.

- Elijah – Bonnie sussurou – o que fizeram com o corpo do filho dela? – Dizia isso de forma cautelosa e insegura.

Elijah respirou.

- Está enterrado–falou pausadamente.

- Vamos precisar de...

- Oh não! Meu Deus isso não. – Elena choramingava lendo a página do grimório. – Não dá tempo de irmos buscar na Inglaterra.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Elijah.

- O corpo não está lá. – sussurrou com pesar.

- E onde ele está? – Damon mandou.

- Foi enterrada por Klaus... eu não sei onde...

Elijah congelou os olhos em algum ponto distante, lembrando-se.

- Ok – Caroline começou – eu vou falar com ele.

- Ficou louca? Quer uma mordidinha letal nesse seu pescocinho? – Damon a inquiria.

- Eu posso conseguir essa informação e acho que sou a única nessa sala que ele não queira ver morto.

Todos concordaram mudamente.

- Não conte com isso. – Elijah acrescentou – Não sabemos de que forma ele está nem como ficará depois da primeira transformação.

- Tenho que tentar, não tenho? – A destemida Caroline.

A porta da frente abriu e Rebekah entrava na sala com Stefan ao seu lado.

Elena a olhou furiosa e partiu para cima.

Damon tentou segurá-la e ao ver que Rebekah aceitaria o confronto, Stefan a segurou.

As duas tentavam inutilmente se aproximar. Olhos negros, presas prontas...

- Basta! – Elijah punha fim à briga sem se virar para o tumulto que se formava na porta de entrada. – Eu pedi para me esperar, Rebekah. – disse com a tranquilidade peculiar.

Ela ajeitou o cabelo sem graça. Olhou para Damon e respondeu.

- Estava sozinha, está chovendo e fiquei com medo. – choramingou.

Elijah alisava o lábio com o dedo indicador. Inalou pausadamente e liberou o ar dos pulmões. Parecia derrotado.

O clima era tenso e ele precisava pensar, e depressa.

- Onde está Tyler? – perguntou para Caroline.

- O que quer com ele? – vendo o olhar de desaprovação da resposta que Elijah lhe dirigia, consertou – ele está na antiga propriedade dos pais, acorrentado e com medo do que pode acontecer.

- Ele irá. – Elijah determinava. – Não é seguro para um vampiro se aproximar de Klaus agora.

- Nem para você? – Damon o acertou em cheio.

- Não sabemos ainda – Elijah entregou.

- O que? – Damon estava com as pernas frouxas – Quer dizer que se um de nós for atacado por aquele maluco, você não vai poder fazer nada? Onde foi parar o antídoto erótico e sedutor da família?

- Quer arriscar? Fique à vontade. Ele está na floresta perto de sua casa em uma construção abandonada aguardando notícias. Ou podemos ir até o Tyler, como um teste e pedir que ele morda você e, quem sabe, com sorte eu ainda possa curá-lo.

Damon engoliu em seco.

- Seu plano é melhor – Concordou.

- Rebekah, você irá para Paris. Vou lhe dar o endereço de Elizabeth. Seu objetivo é ganhar tempo.

Rebekah olhava o irmão desorientada.

- Você lhe deve isso. – Ele argumentou

- Está bem. Mas vou sozinha? Não gosto de viajar sozinha...

- Rebekah, você não vai fazer compras.- Elijah elevou a voz.

- Eu vou com você - disse Damon para surpresa de Rebekah. – te devo uma. – piscou sorrindo.

- Se puser os pés em Paris, Elizabeth morre. Rebekah terá de ir sozinha.

- Não precisamos ir direto a Paris. Podemos voar até _Fontainebleau_* (*cidade a 45 min de Paris) em um dos brinquedos de Klaus. – Damon olhava com malícia para Rebekah que retribuía.

- O que acha, Elijah? – Rebekah perguntava ansiosa.

- Excelente. Me deve apenas duas, agora.- Consentiu. E Damon, vou cobrar.

Rebekah olhou para Damon. Ele olhava para Elena. A tensão aumentava.

- Vamos- Rebekah estava impaciente. – Eu ligo para o Hangar do carro.

- Tenha cuidado – Disse Elena.

- Pode deixar.

Eles partiram no carro de Damon.

- Eu vou com você, Caroline – Stefan se voluntariava.

- Não precisa...eu...eu posso cuidar disso sozinha, obrigada.

- Melhor aceitar, Caroline. Você pode precisar de ajuda. – Elena convencia a amiga.- eu fico com Bonnie.

Esta estava aturdida com tantos acontecimentos e a movimentação frenética dos vampiros na sala.

Stefan e Caroline saíram para encontrar Tyler.

- Se precisarem de mim, estarei na biblioteca comparando grimórios.

O silêncio se fez, entrecortado levemente pela chuva que ia e voltava sobre a vidraça.

- Sua compaixão, como já disse antes, é um dom, Elena. – Elijah estava sentado na ponta do sofá. Suas mãos apoiavam a cabeça abaixada.

Elena sentou-se no sofá perto dele.

- Sabe o que representa para você retornar Klaus e mesmo assim...

- Elizabeth deixou um bilhete para Stefan quando Damon a levou para o aeroporto...dizia: '_Sempre haverá uma esperança. Não desista_'. Assim eu acredito Elijah. Só vamos precisar de mais...tempo e isso todos temos.

Elijah começou a chorar.

- Tudo o que fiz, todos que sacrifiquei, toda uma vida...para nada? – Arrasado, cobria o rosto com as mãos. –...eu apagava suas memórias para poder protegê-la... – ele soluçava. Elena se aproximou com cuidado e o abraçou.

- Sinto muito Elijah. Eu sinto, mesmo.

- Eu a abandonei. Acreditei em Klaus...comecei tudo isso e agora... – Ele se levantou. Apoiou uma mão na parede e com a outra agarrava o peito em agonia e dor.

- Nós vamos conseguir. Vamos conseguir, olha, Rebekah foi para Paris e Caroline vai falar com Tyler. Klaus estava rendido...ele vai ajudar, Elijah, acredite.

- Elizabeth...é um divisor de águas, Elena. – Ele ficou ereto. O olhar perdido em algum ponto na sala. – ela é a única pessoa que tem o dom de acalmá-lo...porque ele... a ama. Ele abriu mão de muitas coisas por ela, até mesmo da própria felicidade. Posso ter sacrificado Klaus inutilmente, Elena. Pode ser que não consiga...refazê-lo e, se conseguirmos, quem garante que ele ainda poderá ser detido por ela? – Ele caminhou pela sala. – Vou condená-la novamente a viver escondida e em fuga e eu não suporto mais isso...- Ele se ajoelhou no chão segurando a cabeça como se sentisse dor, muita dor.

Elena não sabia o que fazer. Elijah rendido e indefeso era tão assustador quanto Klaus em fúria.

Ela correu para ele e o abraçou novamente. Elijah se rendeu e chorou abraçado a Elena.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu em um sopetão. Bonnie entrava na sala e contemplava os dois ajoelhados chorando.

- Onde está o colar descrito no grimório? O colar com as iniciais de vocês?

O colar de Elizabeth. Presente de Nora.

Elijah parecia ter um holofote em seu rosto que iluminou-se por completo.

- Está com ela.

- Vamos usá-lo e reativar a conexão de vocês.

- Ela o guarda embrulhado, Bonnie. Você consegue mesmo assim?

- Vamos tentar.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Elizabeth/ Elijah

A sala estava muito quente e abafada.

Elizabeth olhou para o teto e lembrou-se de onde estava. Deitada no chão, atrás do sofá, embaixo da janela.

Tocou a cortina e descobriu que não estava sozinha.

- Nem pense nisso. – Kol a advertia.

O telefone de Elizabeth tocou.

- Eu atendo – Kol disse zombando.

Pegou sua bolsa e vasculhou. Achando o aparelho, jogou a bolsa no chão. Elizabeth a pegou.

- Elizabeth não pode atender agora, quem é?

- Ah, oi, meu nome é Anele, sou amiga dela. Ela vai demorar? – Elena mentia do outro lado da linha fazendo uma voz assustadoramente sexy.

- Olá Anele, você está em Paris? É amiga de Elizabeth?

- Não, estou na Espanha. É que ela – Elijah explicava em mímicas e Elena mandava – me deixou uns manuscritos para ler e meu editor gostou.

- Ganhe tempo, enrole-o – Elijah sussurava enquanto Bonnie acendia as velas.

- Você é...namorado dela? – Elena perguntou maliciosa.

- Se fosse você desligaria?

- Depende...

- Digamos que sou um amigo íntimo. Bem íntimo.

- E por que ela deixou seu amigo íntimo sozinho com seu celular? Eu não faria isso se fosse ela...

Bonnie tentava ser rápida. No canto da sala, velas acendiam e uma suave brisa vindo de janelas fechadas, soprou.

- Hum. Essa conversa está ficando interessante. O que estaria fazendo comigo se eu fosse seu amigo, íntimo?

- Não estaria sozinho e eu...- Elena olhou para Elijah. Depois virou de costas para ele envergonhada – estaria beijando seu peito e deslizando minhas mãos por todas as partes de seu corpo e...

Elena mandava obscenidades pelo telefone. Elijah olhava para ela e para Bonnie sem saber o que fazer.

Bonnie recitava encantamentos e Elena putarias. Por um momento, Elijah riu esquecendo a tensão do momento.

- Feito. – As velas de Bonnie estavam apagadas – Eu consegui. – Ria com orgulho de si mesma. – Ativei o colar e...a conexão de vocês.

- Ok. Quando chegar em Paris eu o procuro. Até mais, gostoso – Elena desligou.

- Obrigado, Bonnie. – Elijah sorria. Elena olhava seu sorriso e se alegrava por seu alívio. – Obrigado Elena.

- De nada.

- Posso usar a Biblioteca por alguns instantes, Bonnie? – Elijah perguntava.

- Fique à vontade.

Elijah entrou na Biblioteca e fechou a porta. Ouviu Elena perguntar a Bonnie.

- O que ele vai fazer?

- Não sei.

Elijah sentou-se na escrivaninha. Abriu a camisa e tateou uma corrente segurando nas mãos um pequeno pingente de lápis lazúli com dois "E" gravados.

'a conexão está rompida, Elijah – disse a bruxa – mas, se mudar de ideia...- entregou-lhe o pingente. – sabe o que fazer...'

Ele olhava a pedra fixamente.

- _Elizabeth._

Do outro lado do Atlântico Elizabeth pegava a bolsa que Kol jogara e vasculhava em busca de alguma arma ou mesmo verbena que mantinha por perto em um pequeno pote. Um saquinho de veludo brilhava suavemente no fundo da bolsa. Ela o pegou, deslizou seu conteúdo nas mãos.

"_Hum. Essa conversa está ficando interessante. O que estaria fazendo comigo se eu fosse seu amigo, íntimo?"_

O pingente de lápis-lazúli brilhava. Ela vestiu a corrente e o escondeu na blusa instintivamente correndo apedra para as costas e escondendo com o cabelo.

- Não vai comer? – Kol lhe entregava novamente um copo com seu sangue.

Ela não respondeu.

- Seu silêncio está começando a me deixar irritado, Elizabeth e acabo de ter uma conversa com uma amiga sua que me deixou bem excitado.

Ele a tirou do chão erguendo-a pelo braço.

- Vamos fazer um trato. Você come e eu não toco em você até o sol ir dormir, ok?

Elizabeth não queria beber. Estava enojada e conseguindo controlar sua sede, mas a ideia era promissora e Kol estava visivelmente excitado.

Bebeu.

- Isso. Boa menina. Agora venha sentar-se aqui. Está mais calma?

Ela não respondia.

- Fale comigo, Elizabeth. Sua voz me mantém calmo. Ou melhor, cante para mim. Ah, esqueci. Voltemos para sua língua mãe. Meu francês não é muito bom– Kol agarrou seus rosto e mandou – Sua língua mãe é inglês e fala divinamente gaélico escocês, lembre-se, Elizabeth. Lembre-se também de sua infância feliz em Glasgow. – Ele a soltou. – Pronto, uma cortesia.

Elizabeth estava confusa e desorientada.

- O quer que cante? – Falava em inglês.

- Aquelas músicas que cantava... Will Ye Go Lassie, Go?

Kol começou - _Oh the summertime is coming and the trees are sweetly blooming _

_And the wild mountain thyme grows around the blooming heather…_

Elizabeth continuou com lágrimas nos olhos. Viu sua mãe seu pai e William. O céu da Escócia, as flores de Glasgow na primavera...O campo de urzes onde deitava ao final do dia. Ela estava lá...fechou seus olhos.

Elijah ouvia e chorava. Sua voz o acalmava. Ela estava viva. Estavam conectados. Vibrava proteção e ouvia sua voz...Enquanto acompanhava as memórias dela, ele se projetou.

Eles estavam juntos deitados no campo de urzes. Elijah segurava sua mão.

_'Estou aqui e a ajuda está a caminho. Aguente e não o irrite. Faça o que ele pede.'_

_- _Isso é maravilhoso. Não pare de cantar, Elizabeth. – Kol estava nas nuvens.

Ela cantava e as lágrimas caíam... Apertou a mão de Elijah.

'_Elijah!_'

- Lembro das noites quando ficávamos todo juntos ouvindo sua voz. – Kol estava tranquilo. – Eu me esquecia que era um garoto mau. Voltava a ser criança... – Ele se levantou e inalou profundamente.- Então ele destruiu tudo...Vá para seu quarto. Saia da minha frente.

Elizabeth obedeceu. Entrou no quarto e a lembrança da visão da sala a encheu de esperanças.

Elijah! Por que não consegui se lembrar? Um original, disse Anitte. Irmão de Kol.

Tentava ligar os pontos, mas era em vão.

Deitou na cama e tentou voltar ao campo. Queria perguntar-lhe coisas, queria ficar segura de novo, queria sua mão na sua, e sua voz tranquilizando-a. Dormiu.

- Elijah?

Elena entrava na Biblioteca bem devagar.

Ele estava deitado no chão. Os olhos fechados. Uma mão sobre o peito e outra esticada para o lado. As lágrimas correndo.

- Sim.

Ele parecia não querer mover-se.

- Bonnie me disse que você já havia terminado, então vim avisar que Caroline ligou. Eles estão voltando.

Ele se levantou de um pulo enxugando o rosto.

- E Tyler?

- Ele foi falar com Klaus.

- Ótimo.

- Conseguiu?

Ele assentiu.

- Como...é...sentir isso?

- Você não sabe?

- Eu não sei.

- Sabe explicar o que sente por Stefan?

- Bem ele é carinhoso e inteligente e...

- E por Damon?

Ela o olhou sem graça.

- Eu não consigo explicar o que sinto por Damon.

- Se consegue definir, Elena, se consegue explicar, não pode ser amor verdadeiro. Amor não pode ser definido ou catalogado e explicado. Amor vem do coração, o resto vem da mente e a mente não ama.

Aquilo foi como um soco em seu estômago.

- Então eu não amo?

- Stefan, não.

Elijah pôs o colar no pescoço e fechou a camisa.

- Venha. Vamos esperá-los voltar.

Caroline e Stefan entraram na sala.

- Tyler foi falar com Klaus. – Caroline anunciou

- E como ele está? – Elena estava preocupada.

- Ele está assustado. Estamos todos na expectativa, Elena. Pedi que se apressasse e não demorasse a nos avisar – Caroline falava olhando para Elijah.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Obrigado.

Caroline sorriu sem vontade.

- Alguma novidade? – Stefan olhava para os três.

- Não – Elena se adiantou e olhou para Elijah. – Por enquanto não – e olhou para Bonnie.

Ambos ficaram quietos.

Elijah olhou no relógio da parede. Eram 5 da tarde. É noite em Paris.

- Vou fazer as honras já que meu irmão está ausente. Uma rodada de bolsas para todos? Bonnie, tem uma torta na cozinha. Fique à vontade.

Elijah o olhou horrorizado. Ele não bebia sangue frio.

- Stefan, se não for pedir muito, ponha o meu em um copo e aqueça 20' no microondas. Temperatura alta.

Caroline e Elena olhavam para Elijah. A ideia parecia ótima. Por que nunca pensaram nisso antes?

**CAPÍTULO V**

- Acorde, Elizabeth. – Klaus entrava no quarto - Tenho uma ligação para fazer e quero que ouça.

Kol sentou-se na cama ao seu lado.

Elizabeth abriu os olhos. Estava de noite. Ele a deixara dormir.

O celular de Elijah tocou.

- Kol.

- Boa noite Elijah, ou melhor, boa tarde. Como estão as coisas?

- Um amigo está procurando Klaus. – Elijah era frio.

- Ótimo, e já descobriram como vão fazer isso?

- Sim, mas precisamos de Rebekah e ela desapareceu. – Elijah tinha cartas na manga e sabia jogar.

- Como deixou isso acontecer? Ela pode estar em perigo. Klaus pode matá-la.

- Como sabe, Kol, Rebekah não confia mais em mim e creio que ela deva estar procurando o único irmão que não a traiu – Elijah avançou para segunda base. – Só vamos conseguir se puder achar Rebekah e trazê-la para Mystic Falls.

O silêncio do outro lado da linha estava deixando Elijah nervoso. Mas tinha que continuar calmo.

- Ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim. Ouvi.

- Se por acaso ela tiver ido para Paris, o que acho que ela está, tendo em vista os acontecimentos recentemente narrados para ela, por favor, não a afugente. Está deprimida e se sentindo sozinha. Vai precisar de seu apoio e atenção. – Elijah acertou na mosca.

Kol, desligou.

- O que aconteceu? – Bonnie era a única na sala que não havia ouvido nada.

- Ele mordeu a isca – Caroline explicou.

- E o que faremos agora?

- Vamos esperar – Elijah respondeu.

O telefone de Elijah tocou novamente. Era Klaus.

- Klaus?

- Eu avisei Elijah, eu avisei que ele iria atrás dela.

- Onde você está?

- Estou em casa, pegando algumas coisas. Vou para Paris.

- Não. Não vai. Rebekah deve chegar já a caminho e deve chegar lá daqui duas horas. Eu já arrumei tudo. Ela o trará com Elizabeth. - Klaus suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- Por que tive de responder coisas delicadas a um estranho Elijah? Por que você não veio falar comigo?

Elijah ficou em silêncio.

- Ela esta sepultada com Henrik. – Ele inalou e soltou demoradamente – Eu a coloquei com... Henrik. – Klaus estava arrasado.

Silêncio.

- Não sei se posso fazer isso, Elijah. Eu realmente queria que você tivesse vindo falar comigo. – estava à deriva.

- Fique onde está. Estou a caminho. – Elijah desligou o telefone.

- Você não pode ir até lá.- Elena segurava seu braço.

- Eu preciso, Elena. Família, lembra?

Ela o soltou e Elijah partiu.

Em poucos minutos cruzou o portão de acesso à casa que estava às escuras. Entrou e chamou por Klaus.

- Aqui em cima – ele respondeu.

Elijah avançou pelo corredor escuro até o quarto de Klaus. Dois abajures acesos nas laterais e Klaus estava sentado na ponta da cama abraçando um travesseiro. Estivera chorando.

Elijah respirou. Podia sentir o perfume de Elizabeth no quarto e sabia porque o irmão abraçava o artefato.

O clima estava tenso e ambos estavam no limite.

- Precisamos conversar – Klaus começou ainda sem olhar para ele.

Deitou o travesseiro de volta na cama com cuidado, como se fosse uma criança recém-nascida. Alisou as pernas com as mãos e se levantou caminhando em direção à janela.

Elijah ainda parado na porta esperou.

- Sente-se – Klaus pediu. Encarando o fim de tarde através da vidraça respingada pela chuva da tarde. Seus olhos perdidos no horizonte nublado.

Elijah caminhou em direção a uma poltrona no canto oposto e sentou. Cruzou as pernas e se preparou para ouvir o que Klaus tinha a dizer.

Lentamente, ele se virou e ambos se encararam.

- Estraguei tudo de novo, não foi? – Klaus estava inquieto.

Elijah desviou o olhar e respirou.

- Estraguei tudo e dessa vez não tem mais volta... – Klaus virou-se para a janela novamente. Abaixou a cabeça como se procurasse algo no chão do quarto à meia luz.

Elijah serrava os olhos. Ouvir o que Klaus lhe diria seria um golpe ele só não sabia sua extensão.

O silêncio se acomodou no canto entre eles.

- Fale alguma coisa, Elijah. Faça alguma coisa. – Klaus implorava voltando de novo seus olhos perdidos para o irmão.

- O que quer que eu diga, Klaus, não mudará a história.

- Então vingue-se, acabe com isso, pare de sofrer sozinho...seu silêncio vai me matar. – Ele rendeu-se às lágrimas enquanto encarava Elijah em agonia esperando sua resposta.

Elijah desviou novamente o olhar. O que diria? Que Klaus fora mais uma vez um canalha traidor? Que destruíra mais uma vez sua vida já desgastada pelos séculos sem paz? Que os condenara às sombras?

Klaus ajoelhou-se e uniu as mãos entre as pernas como se tentasse se proteger de um golpe.

- Acabe com isso. Eu...não posso mais...eu não posso mais...

Ele soluçava. Elijah tentava manter o controle.

- O que fiz...não tem perdão e você não pode mais salvar ambos, Elijah.

Elijah passou lentamente a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você nunca pôde...nem ela...não há mais volta. Não para mim. Não depois do que vou te dizer.

Ele continuava ajoelhado, mas olhava para o chão. Elijah se preparou para o golpe.

- Ela era mesmo minha...minha filha... – Klaus começou derrotado. – Elizabeth jamais soube. Jamais concordou todas as vezes que eu... a tomei...ela nunca consentiu. Apagava suas memórias covardemente e ela...não podia...se defender.

Elijah tinha seus olhos fechados. Cada palavra era um golpe desferido na alma que ele já perdera.

- Ayanna sabia e...também sabia que... se ela vivesse, não o tornaria humano, mas...a todos...como...eu. Esther descobriu e...a amaldiçoou. Sustentou a história e... – suas palavras eram entrecortadas e por vezes eram sussurros de um passado sombrio.

- Envenenei Kol na esperança de que ele fizesse exatamente o que fez...eu não poderia...matar meu sangue mas eu também não poderia condená-los a ser o que eu sou. – Klaus cobria seu rosto com uma das mãos. – Esther simulou o ritual, mas eu já desaparecera com seu pequeno e frágil corpo em meus braços e por um momento eu realmente tive algo em minha vida. Morta, inerte em meus braços, eu a tive... – Klaus se calou por um breve momento afugentando a lembrança. Tinha que continuar e iria até o fim - quando você partiu...eu ia dar a Elizabeth um novo começo...eu ia, mas Rebekah... eu não sabia.

Elijah estava à beira de um precipício. Sua cabeça doía e ele tampou os ouvidos agarrando a cabeça não querendo mais ouvir.

- Agi como um demônio e enterrei meus dentes em sua alma inocente...

Klaus olhou para Elijah que mantinha suas mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Se você não acabar com isso, mesmo depois de tudo... eu mesmo o farei depois que Kol chegar e ela estiver a salvo.

Elijah se levantou. O quarto girava como se ele estivesse embriagado ou envenenado. Na verdade estava.

Klaus permanecia imóvel. Aceitaria sem se opor ao que o irmão decidisse fazer.

Elijah se pôs em pé tremendo como se há dias não tivesse se alimentado. Deixou o quarto descendo tropegamente as escadas. Passou pela porta e andou até sumir na escuridão.

Kol segurava o telefone. Pensava em Rebekah.

- Isso vai acabar. Tem que acabar.

Elizabeth o olhava apreensiva. Estava farta desse jogo.

- O que tem que acabar? – encarou-o.

- Isso tudo. Ser o que somos. Sermos tudo e ao mesmo tempo não sermos nada.

Ele abria uma brecha e como avistando a ponta dos nós, Elizabeth começou a desatá-los, laço a laço.

- Você não é o nada – arriscou timidamente – é um original.

- Mas eu cansei – Kol se levantou abruptamente, assustando-a. – cansei de viver sem propósitos.

Ela buscava alguma coisa, desesperadamente em seu confuso raciocínio. Algo que o mantivesse falando.

- Amor é um propósito. Algo que valha viver. – Na mosca.

- Sim, amor é um propósito. – Ele a fitou de forma indecifrável – Mas não dura a eternidade. Mesmo em almas gêmeas, Elizabeth...

Ela se levantou devagar, temendo perder sua atenção.

- Mas é como na canção, 'If my true love were gone I would surely find another* (*se meu verdadeiro amor se for, certamente acharei outro).

Kol olhava para ela.

- Não, não é como a canção. Se seu verdadeiro amor partir, não era amor verdadeiro...

- Então você ainda não o encontrou – ela arriscou.

- Tem razão. – respondeu tristemente. Pensava em Victoria. Se ela o amasse de verdade, não teria cedido a Elijah. E se ele realmente a amasse, já teria se vingado excluindo a vampira ao seu lado.

- Precisa comer – Kol mordia seu pulso e oferecia a ela.

- Eu tenho bolsas na cozinha.

- Não. Precisa do meu sangue. – Ele a olhava de forma assustadora. Por que devia beber dele? – Beba.

Elizabeth obedeceu e bebeu. Seu gosto era incomum.

- Basta! – Ele recolheu o braço virando-se de costas para ela. Estava excitado e isso a deixou em estado de alerta. Todos os poros de seu corpo se arrepiaram em pânico.

- Fico pensando por que não acabo logo com isso? Por que não mato logo minha curiosidade? Afinal, Elijah me traiu. Seduziu e matou a mulher que eu amava pelo que? Por você? Pela outra? Sua alma? A liberdade de Katerina? Ele chegou tão perto...- Virou-se e a agarrou. - Tão perto. – Alisava seu rosto com as costas da mão enquanto a outra a mantinha grudada em seu corpo já tenso pela mordida dela. Agarrou seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás, expondo novamente sua nuca e aproximando os lábios ameaçando-a – Posso drená-la. Aqui, agora e deitar seu corpo morto sobre essa cama, sem uma gota de sangue, mas preciso dele. Essa dependência que temos em seu sangue destruiu minha família. – Ele falava entre dentes e Elizabeth estava com medo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e depressa antes que sua excitação o cegasse.

Ele enterrou os dentes em seu pescoço projetando-a contra a parede. Estava tentando inutilmente empurrá-lo e agarrar alguma coisa que o fizesse soltá-la. Tateava o pequeno móvel do quarto quando sentiu a escova de cabelo e seu cabo levementepontiagudo. Agarrou-a e o golpeou nas costas com toda a força que lhe restara e correu porta afora agarrando a bolsa no caminho.

Descia as escadas praticamente voando por cima dos degraus. O coração estava na boca e a tensão lhe fazia esquecer o medo e avançar cada vez mais rápido para a porta do edifício. Alcançou a rua e olhou por um instante para traz virando-se em seguida quando se chocou com violência contra o corpo de uma vampira. Outra original.

Rebekah e Elizabeth caíram no chão. Kol abria a porta de entrada do edifício e corria em direção a elas.

- Corra – Rebekah ordenou e Elizabeth correu. – Ah...- Rebekah fingia estar machucada – Kol me ajude – Simulou um desmaio e Kol parou ao lado da irmã incerto se a acudia ou corria atrás de Elizabeth. Ficou com a primeira opção. Rebekah sorriu internamente.

Elizabeth corria avançando na noite fria pelas ruas da periferia de Paris. Alcançou um beco e entrou ignorando os gritos dos andarilhos já aninhados em seus trapos para dormir. Quando estava para alcançar a rua lateral foi agarrada por um vampiro forte que surgiu na escuridão atrás dela.

- Elizabeth, não grite. Eu vim ajudar – O vampiro a segurava e sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto cobria sua boca. Ele a virou e ela olhou seus olhos azuis que mesmo na escuridão do beco a fizeram lembrar de William.

- William. – ela sussurrou entrando em choque com a fuga.

- Não. Damon, agora venha comigo.

Ele a arrastou para um carro parado a três quadras de onde estavam. Abriu a porta de trás e a jogou para dentro.

- Deite-se e por Deus, não se levante até eu mandar, está bem?

Não esperou resposta. Deu a volta a passos largos para o lado do motorista dando a partida ainda sem fechar a porta o que fez quando o carro entrou em movimento.

Damon olhava o espelho retrovisor e ficou feliz quando constatou que Rebekah havia conseguido.

- Pode se levantar agora. – ele aliviou.

- Quem é você?

Damon por um minuto pensou em se aproveitar daquela situação, mas resolveu não arriscar. Depois desse resgate certamente Elijah ia zerar a rivalidade que tinham.

- Elijah me mandou.

- A vampira era uma original... – Elizabeth não estava perguntando.

- Bonita né? Também acho e gostosa também. Tem um molejo nos... – Damon parou quando ao olhar pelo espelho, viu a cara de Elizabeth. – Deixa pra lá. Não é sua praia.

Eles avançavam mais devagar agora. Fontainebleu era próximo e breve estariam no jato de volta para Mystic Falls.

Damon sentia somente ter deixado Rebekah sozinha com Kol.

Ao avistarem o estacionamento do Hangar, Damon já estava mais calmo e Elizabeth ainda estava em choque.

Entraram na aeronave e Damon sacou o celular do bolso interno da jaqueta.

- Merda! Para que toda essa produção 007 se o desgraçado não atende o telefone?

Discou de novo.

- Stefan, sou eu. Estou com o pé de coelho* (*arma a ser resgatada pelo personagem de Tom Cruise em Missão Impossível III antes que caísse em mãos inimigas) – Damon estava se divertindo. Sonhava em dizer isso algum dia depois que assistiu o filme. Olhou para Elizabeth e piscou.

- Ok. Quanto tempo de voo? Já decolaram?

- Você está brincando, né? Nem decolamos. Temos mais 13h. Com sorte chego para o almoço e Stefan, avise Elijah, ele não atende o telefone.

- Elijah sumiu.

- O que?

- Ele foi falar com Klaus e até agora, o celular está na caixa postal.

- O filho da puta o matou?

- Não. O filho da puta a que se refere está sentado no nosso sofá ouvindo seu discurso...agora está gesticulando o corte de sua cabeça.

Damon engoliu.

- Ok, o comandante me mandou desligar porque vamos decolar. Até mais Stefan. – desligou.

Elizabeth acompanhava a cena.

- Por que ele sumiu? Por que ele mandou você? Quem é ele?

Damon suspirou.

- Não sei. Para te resgatar. Seu marido.

Silêncio. Elizabeth olhou para a pista. Estavam em movimento.

- Para onde vamos?

- Mystic Falls.

- Por que?

- É uma longa história.

- Temos 13h de voo.

- Verdade.

- Quem são essas pessoas?

- Kol, Rebekah, Elijah e Klaus são originais.

- E Katerina? Era o nome de minha filha?

- Onde ouviu esse nome?

- Kol mencionou que Elijah queria sua liberdade. Que liberdade?

Damon ajeitou-se na poltrona do jato de Klaus e afivelou o cinto indicando para ela fazer o mesmo. A liberdade de Katherine? Que liberdade?

**CAPÍTULO VI**

- Klaus – Caroline agachou-se no chão de frente para ele. – Fale comigo. O que aconteceu?

Klaus olhou os demais membros na sala. Não precisou falar. Em instantes deixaram-nos a sós.

Bonnie estava dormindo em um dos quartos e Elena e Stefan iam tentar fazer o mesmo.

- Klaus? – Caroline insistiu.

- O que quer saber, Caroline?

- Por que Elijah sumiu?

- Não queira saber. - Klaus se levantou e a deixou ainda agachada no chão.

- Eu quero sim. – ela insistiu.

- Sou um demônio, Caroline. Um demônio sem piedade, sem alma e sem culpa que entrou na sua vida e na vida de seus amigos.

Ela engoliu.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque mato aquilo que toco e destruo aqueles que amo. Não percebeu?

- Não. Não percebi. De qualquer forma, não acredito que o faça deliberadamente.

Klaus suspirou e caminhou até a lareira. Pegou um bastão de ferro e começou a revolver a madeira que ardia.

- Mas faço. Deliberadamente e propositadamente, Caroline.

- Você não é assim. Sei que não é.

Ela se interpôs entre ele e a lareira.

- Você foi capaz de me tirar das sombras e me fazer enxergar as possibilidades de minha nova vida.

Ele olhou para ela. Tão linda, tão pura. Ela não conhecia seu lado negro e, de certa forma, conseguia mostrar-se um pouco mais humano para ela. Como com Elizabeth, mas com bem menos intensidade. A visão de seu rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos ruivos o emocionou. Olhava Caroline como se visse Elizabeth.

- Eu posso aprender a te amar, muito, mas vou destruí-la sem que tenha tempo de piscar.

- Não, Klaus, você não vai me destruir porque pela primeira vez na sua vida, você está tentando conquistar algo permitido e possível. Alguém que não tenha que fazê-lo machucar seus irmãos.

Klaus inalou e soltou lentamente tentando assimilar a verdade que ela acabava de dizer. Não, Caroline não era de seus irmãos. Jamais fora. Ela era livre. Uma mulher incrivelmente forte que o despertava com emoções sem nenhuma razão aparente.

- Não posso – ele fez menção em se virar, mas ela o reteve e virou seu rosto para si.

- Pode. Eu vou permitir. Eu quero permitir.

- Caroline, não...você não sabe do que sou capaz...- ele não terminou a frase. Ela colava em seus lábios lentamente enquanto aproximava seu corpo. Sua pele era seda e Klaus viu-se envolvido em um beijo quente e apaixonado, rendendo-se a ela e durante todos aqueles minutos que durou, ele esqueceu quem era.

- Deixe-me tentar, Klaus. Permita que eu seja conquistada. Conduza-me para uma rendição. – Ela o agarrava e beijava enquanto o incentivava entrecortando com mais beijos ardentes.

- Não posso. – Ele a afastou suavemente. – Não posso Caroline, não enquanto tiver a culpa em mim por ter destruído meus irmãos. Não enquanto eu ainda...a tiver em minha mente e em meu coração...eu não posso.

Ela o olhou de forma triste e profunda.

- Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em séculos, Caroline. Daria qualquer coisa que tenho para tê-la conhecido há muito tempo atrás. Você despertou em mim emoções que pensei jamais viveria exceto roubando ou tomando o que não me pertencia. Você me fez agir honestamente. Fez respeitar você enquanto estava com Tyler e esperar que decidisse, não a tomando a força, como estou acostumado a fazer, como fiz com ela, mas não posso ser feliz tendo destruído toda a felicidade daqueles que confiavam em mim. Roubei, seduzi, traí, matei...por não aceitar quem eu era e agora, que não tenho escolha, tenho que tentar curar vocês de meu veneno e voltar a ser o que sou. Vislumbrei a luz por segundos...mas recebemos o que damos. – Lembrou-se das palavras de Elizabeth.

- Então comece a dar aquilo que quer receber. – Caroline estava decidida e não ia permitir que ele a negasse depois de sofrer meses desvencilhando-se de Tyler enquanto relutava em aceitar que gostava de Klaus. – Você me dá, agora receba, Klaus. – Ela o beijou novamente com mais intensidade. Ele se perdeu em algum momento e se entregou ao amor que recebia.

Os beijos eram mais intensos e a respiração mais curta, mas Klaus via Elizabeth.

- Preciso achar meu irmão. Desculpe-me, mas tenho que achá-lo. – Olhava para ela e tentou aceitar que poderia ser feliz em outros braços. Braços voluntários, para variar.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não. Fique aqui. Não quero ter minha história contada por qualquer outra pessoa que não seja eu, Caroline. Quando tudo isso estiver acabado. Eu lhe contarei tudo e você verá se ainda acha que pode receber alguma coisa de mim ou me dar algo em troca. – Ele lhe deu um beijo casto. – Não saia daqui. Acho que sei onde ele foi.

Damon cochilava sentado ainda com o cinto preso. Elizabeth o olhava e lembrava cada gesto e cada palavra do que ele lhe contara.

Hipnose. Só funcionavam se um original o fizesse, caso contrário era impossível apagar a memória de um vampiro ou induzi-lo.

Ela abriu o cinto e andou pela espaçosa aeronave. Fechou a porta do banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Estava terrível. Lavou as mãos e saiu.

Abriu uma porta e deparou-se com um quarto finamente decorado. Um quadro imenso a retratava deitada em um campo de urzes* (*flor típica da Escócia).

Por suas vestes parecia ser em um período medieval. Aproximou-se e percebeu que ela não tinha os olhos pintados e o espaço destinado a isso, estava em branco...

A assinatura não tinha nome, apenas uma letra "N" no canto inferior direito.

Desejou inutilmente que Damon a ajudasse a lembrar, mas ele não podia.

Deitou-se na cama e sentiu a pedra em suas costas. Tirou o colar e olhou novamente a pedra, com calma, erguendo-a e fitando as letras entrelaçadas. Elijah!

Agarrou-a instintivamente fechou os olhos. Lembrou seu rosto quando deitava ao seu lado no campo de urzes. A mesma da tela. Uma sensação de paz a invadiu enquanto mergulhava cada vez mais na visão que se formava.

_Elijah!_

A escuridão começou a abraçá-la, mas prosseguiu tentando encontrar o que buscava enquanto dizia seu nome mentalmente.

Uma densa névoa encobria-o, mas ele estava lá. Podia senti-lo.

O chamou.

Elijah levantou a cabeça procurando ver seu rosto nas brumas e chamou seu nome.

_Elizabeth_!

Ela não acreditava. Estava acontecendo. Ela podia vê-lo.

_Elijah! Estou a caminho_...

_Elizabeth!_

Então ela viu seus olhos desfigurados nas sombras. Perdido, sofrendo. Diferente do olhar que recebera quando ele foi ao seu encontro em Paris.

_Espere por mim. Espere por mim e me desperte...preciso lembrar...eu..._

A aeronave deu um solavanco despertando Elizabeth.

O comandante anunciava que deviam sentar-se e preparar-se para a aterrissagem.

Elizabeth deixou o quarto e voltou para seu lugar.

- Está tudo bem? – Damon esfregava os olhos acordado de seu cochilo.

- Ainda não sei. Estou na prateleira. – Elizabeth ficou preocupada com o que vira, mas não sabia explicar.

- Chegamos. Estamos sobre Richmond. Estou louco para sair daqui. – Damon agitava as pernas pelas exaustivas horas ali parado.

- Obrigada.

- Por?

- Ter ido me buscar. Sei que não foi por mim, mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

Damon a encarou e seus olhos azuis despertavam nela compaixão. Lembrou-se do irmão, mas suas memórias travadas na infância, não lhe permitiam ir mais além.

Afivelou o cinto e se preparou para a aterrissagem.

- Venha. Ainda temos alguns quilômetros até Mystic Falls.

Damon abria um carro estacionado no Hangar.

Deu a partida e acionava o drive, retirando ansioso o celular olhando para a tela esperando que ligasse.

Discou.

- Cacete – esbravejou – Onde está todo mundo?

Discou de novo.

- Elena. Chegamos. Está tudo pronto? Tem notícias de Rebekah?

Elena atendia com voz sonolenta. Ninguém ligou para mim ou para Stefan. Caroline está lá em baixo com Klaus.

- Lá...em baixo? – Damon estava confuso. – Onde está?

- No seu quarto.

Ele inspirou.

- E Stefan?

- No dele. Damon, venha rápido. Ainda não achamos Elijah.

- Estou a caminho. Espere por mim.- Damon relutou, mas desligou.

- Sua namorada?

- Não, sim...- ele pensou – é complicado.

- Por que?

- Ela está com meu irmão...ou estava, não sei.

- Ela está com ele ou estava com ele? – Elizabeth perguntou curiosa.

- Estava.

- Então ela escolheu você e isso te incomoda...

- Eu preferia que ela não o tivesse conhecido ou que eu não tivesse...apagado suas memórias.

- E por que fez isso? Por que apagou suas memórias?

Damon estava tenso ao responder.

- Às vezes fazemos coisas que parecem ser tão inocentes e custarão tão caro depois...- falou aborrecido.

Elizabeth olhava a estrada deserta e o sol que nascia suavemente no horizonte.

Uma sensação de vazio e medo tomou conta.

- Meu anel. Estou sem meu anel!

Damon virou o carro e saiu da estrada. O sol nascia e seu carro não tinha proteção. Ele nunca precisou.

Elizabeth gritava e queimava enquanto Damon avançava para dentro da mata fechada desviando de árvores e pedras no caminho.

Quando o carro não podia mais seguir, desceu tirando sua jaqueta e rendendo Elizabeth enquanto abria a porta e a carregava para fora dali.

Ela gritava de dor e queimava depressa.

Damon corria com ela nos braços e olhava para todos os lados em busca de abrigo.

Localizou a antiga propriedade da família de Tyler e voou escada abaixo com Elizabeth nos braços já desfalecida.

Acomodou-a no chão enrolando sua blusa para amparar-lhe a cabeça inerte no chão do porão escuro.

- Elizabeth! – Klaus surgia na escuridão.

Damon virou-se assustado por ouvir sua voz. Ele tinha os olhos fixos nela como um predador prestes a dar o bote e voou para cima dele empurrando-o contra a parede.

Klaus o empurrou e começaram a brigar. Ele era forte, mas não era mais um vampiro nem tampouco um original.

Elizabeth começava a recobrar os sentidos e aos poucos tomava conhecimento da cena.

Klaus vendo-a em pé parou.

Damon ficou entre eles em posição de defesa.

- Não ouse por as mãos nela. – Gritou.

Klaus a olhava maravilhado, como se visse uma sala de lindas mulheres virgens ensanguentadas prontas para um banquete. Pelo menos foi o que Damon pensou.

Do outro lado do porão, outro par de olhos se aproximava. Elijah.

Toda sua atenção voltada para Elizabeth como se não acreditasse que ela estava ali. Damon virou-se para ela que correspondia Elijah e corria para ele.

Ele a agarrou como a um pedaço de madeira frente a um naufrágio e soluçava enquanto repetia seu nome.

Damon olhou para Klaus que silenciosamente voltava para a escuridão da construção vazia.

Damon pigarreou lembrando-os que ainda estava ali ao que foi ignorado.

Elijah segurava o rosto de Elizabeth com ambas às mãos e reverteu o que jamais deveria ter pedido:

- Lembre-se!

Elizabeth contorcia-se enquanto as imagens voltavam.

- Nada mal – Damon disse baixinho.

Ela ajoelhou-se no chão rendida por um profundo pesar. A dor estava ali novamente.

Tudo voltou e ela revivia cada segundo dos séculos de sua existência.

Elijah ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e repetia.

- Me perdoe. Me perdoe. Eu quis que esquecesse, eu quis que estivesse longe daqui e feliz em Paris, me perdoe...

As lágrimas de ambos corriam e Damon ficou ali olhando sem saber se os deixava se matarem com Klaus ali embaixo ou se ficava para ajudar Elizabeth caso os dois se comportassem de forma menos civilizada.

O telefone de Damon despertou a todos.

O sinal estava fraco e ele subiu a escada parando no meio para que pudesse receber mais sinal e ao mesmo tempo observar a cena lá de baixo.

- Onde você se meteu?

- Fizemos uma parada para o xixi. Por que?

- Venha para casa agora. Bonnie descobriu a cura. Traga Elizabeth.

Damon levantou seus olhos para o casal no porão. Voltou para o carro e pegou um cobertor.

Entregou para Elijah que envolveu Elizabeth completamente, carregando-a para saírem dali.

Damon voltou seus olhos para o porão. Klaus ainda estava lá.

Elijah colocou Elizabeth na cama de um dos quartos da casa.

- Não devia ter feito isso – ela murmurava deitada com a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele acariciava seu cabelo e sentia seu cheiro.

- Eu sei. Me perdoe- Beijou sua cabeça pela milésima vez.

- E Kol?

- Deve estar com Rebekah. Não sei ainda se lá ou a caminho.

Ela suspirou.

- Por que acho que está me escondendo alguma coisa?

Elijah ficou em silêncio.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

- Elijah, o que está escondendo de mim? – Ela virou o rosto dele para si. – Fale para mim. Por favor, não deixe no escuro novamente. – Suplicou.

Apoiou sua cabeça de volta ao peito.

- Descanse um pouco. Quando acordar eu prometo que conto, está bem?

- Me dá sua palavra?

Ele suspirou com pesar.

- Sim.

Exausta, Elizabeth se entregou a um sono agitado.

Elijah desceu as escadas. Enfrentaria Elizabeth, mas somente depois de algumas horas.

Bonnie estava em pé e todos a observavam explicar ao que parecia ser um feitiço de cura para Elena.

Ao ver Elijah, ela se calou e todos se viraram para ele.

- Prossiga – ele pediu caminhando ao encontro do grupo.

Após um breve silêncio, Stefan levantou-se se posicionando ao lado de Bonnie.

- Elijah, Bonnie descobriu a cura para Elena.

- Sim – Ele falava pausadamente enquanto se sentava ao lado da cópia.

Damon tencionou. Desconfiava dele e não sabia por que.

- E o que descobriram? – Elijah estava frio como gelo e seus olhos queimavam enquanto virava-se para Bonnie que nervosamente reunia coragem para dizer na frente dele.

- Temos que devolver Klaus à condição de original... mesmo sem a ameaça de Kol. – Bonnie começava cuidadosamente a explicar sua descoberta.

Ele olhava para ela como se a qualquer momento fosse arrancar seu coração ao estilo Elijah de aniquilar suas ameaças.

- ...e depois...

Elijah a consumia e Bonnie sentia como se ele a estivesse drenando apenas com o olhar.

- E depois... – ele insistiu.

- Temos que... – Bonnie sentia que ia desmaiar...- temos que...Elizabeth tem que beber de Klaus... e depois ele tem que mordê-la até ela...

Elijah ajeitou-se na cadeira, mas queria ouvir. Não disse nada, apenas a olhava.

- Ficar à beira da morte. A verdadeira – Elizabeth estava no topo da escada. Todos se viraram para ela. Elijah estava tenso e olhava confuso por ela saber.

Ela desceu suavemente cada degrau como se deslizasse.

- E quando eu estiver no limite da consciência, Bonnie quebra o colar e a liberta.

- Você sabia? – Stefan perguntava atônito.

- Sim. Eu sabia. Nora me contou antes de morrer. O colar era uma forma de me libertar, caso Elijah me transformasse. Isso permitiria que pudesse salvar uma alma e voltasse a reencarnar. - Olhou com carinho para Elijah.

- Você andou com uma cura no pescoço durante todo esse tempo e não fez nada? – Damon não acreditava.

Ela olhou para Elijah que estava arrasado. Ele sabia porque. Deixou-os e saiu.

- Precisava encontrar alguém para salvar Damon. Não funciona para mim... – ela disse em derrota – somente como uma alma liberta, posso libertar a minha e seguir meu caminho.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. O colar é uma cura? Tem uma cura? Eu não estou entendendo. – Caroline indagava os demais.

- O colar é um caminho para a cura de um vampiro. Uma forma de devolvê-lo ao estado natural a quem esteja sendo oferecido. Como foi usado meu sangue é com ele que tem de ser ativado...- ela parou.

- E o que Klaus tem a ver com isso? – A pergunta de Damon era infeliz, mas óbvia. – Não é ao sangue de Elijah que você ... ? Agora quem não está entendendo sou eu...

- Só há um meio de você se libertar dessa forma alguém – Bonnie emendou vendo que ninguém na sala compreendia –

Usando o sangue dos vampiros pelo que ele foi ativado...

- O que? Como assim? – Caroline falou de forma um pouco estridente. – Ainda não estou entendendo.

As lágrimas corriam em Elizabeth. A dor se instalava enquanto lembrava que negou por anos a verdade mais cruel que tivera conhecimento em sua vida. E por muito tempo, essa mentira a manteve em pé e, de certa forma, viva.

- Gerei um filho de Klaus...- disse sussurrando.- posso salvar uma alma porque meu sangue foi misturado ao dele e unidos, geraram uma criança...pensei que salvaria Elijah...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Queria não lembrar isso. De tudo o que sofrera essa era a única coisa que quis esquecer. Nem os anos que passou sem Elijah, nem a morte de seu pai, sua mãe e irmãos. Somente isso.

Damon acenou para Stefan e ele segurou a mão de Bonnie para que saíssem da sala. Essa, por sua vez puxou Caroline. Elena fez menção em levantar, mas Elizabeth pediu que ficasse.

- Por favor, fique. – Ela estava sem forças e sua voz quase não podia ser ouvida. –eu preciso falar com Elena a sós. – Seus olhos estavam embaçados e as lágrimas não davam trégua.

Elena olhava Elizabeth com pesar vendo seu sofrimento.

Ela sentou ao lado de Elena e segurou suas mãos.

Ficaram ali enquanto Elizabeth reunia suas forças para desabafar seu apelo secular.

- Eu não pude salvá-la – falava aos prantos – por favor, permita que eu a salve... – Elizabeth ofegava. Mil garras a dilaceravam enquanto dizia isso. – Quando acordar...de volta à vida que tinha antes disso ... poderei mentir para mim que você é a filha que perdi... e ...de alguma forma...encontrar consolo. Acreditei que ela pudesse libertá-lo, mas não podia. Quando soube, já era tarde...

Elena chorava sem saber o que fazer. Elizabeth tinha novamente as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Elena a abraçou e ambas desabaram em prantos.

Elizabeth abriu a porta do quarto. Elijah esta sentado no chão embaixo da janela fechada com pesadas cortinas.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você vai me esperar?

Elijah estava frio.

- O tempo que for. – respondeu sem convicção.

- Faça-o ir até o fim.

Elijah fechou os olhos e esticou a cabeça virando o rosto para cima como se estivesse se afogando e buscasse respirar.

- Não precisava ser assim. – ele esticou seu braço e a puxou contra o peito.

- Está tudo errado, Elijah. Há muito tempo...agora tenho uma oportunidade que vale a pena. Ela merece ser feliz. Podemos dar isso a ela e em alguns anos, retomamos nossa vida.

- E se Klaus não conseguir?

- Ele me deve isso. Ele vai conseguir.

Elizabeth ajoelhou e o encarou de frente.

- Fiz coisas das quais não me orgulho. Caminhei por lugares infelizes e cortejei a morte que Klaus me oferecia. Eu a busquei a todo instante, mas agora que sei que posso voltar, que me foi permitido voltar, se salvar Elena eu me liberto também.

- E o que eu vou fazer até lá sem você?

- Criar cavalos em Skye e reconstruir nossa casa.

Ele a abraçou.

- Não o culpe, Elijah. Não o condene mais. Ele só quis ser amado e não sabia como fazê-lo.

Elijah afundou o rosto em seus cabelos.

A chuva voltava a açoitar a vidraça. Ele a puxou para o colo e enrolava seus cabelos nos dedos.

- E se você não voltar? – Perguntou assustado e com medo da possibilidade.

- De alguma forma estaremos juntos de novo. Sabe disso. – ela o acalmou, mas não o convenceu – Nunca fui uma mulher de superfície, Elijah. Eu vou voltar.

Ele a beijou. Primeiro levemente e depois em possessão.

Fizeram amor sobre o chão do quarto uma, duas, três vezes até esgotarem as forças.

Deitados nus permitiram que o tempo passasse.

Elijah passava a ponta dos dedos em seus seios desnudos deslizando por seu ventre e voltando devagar.

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria saber. – ele estava intrigado

- Quer saber por que dormi com ele a noite que me seguiu para a casa do lago?

Elijah ficou em silêncio.

- Porque estava cega de ódio quando ele me contou sua história. Deixei-me seduzir. Essa é uma das coisas das quais não me orgulho.

- E na outra noite em que...

- Eu não sei...honestamente, eu não sei.

Sua voz estava fraca.

- Não quero que seus olhos sejam a última coisa que verei nessa vida.

Ele levantou sobre o cotovelo e a olhou fixamente.

- E o que quer ver pela ultima vez nessa vida?

- Elena acordar livre para a vida que tinha.

Ele voltou a deitar-se ao seu lado.

- Klaus não vai me ouvir...Elijah, você vai ter que pedir.

Silêncio.

- Elijah...não temos mais tempo. Isso precisa ser feito o mais rápido possível. Klaus já está nessa condição há cinco dias. Mais dois dias e não poderá ser desfeito.

- Como sabe disso?

- Gaélico escocês. Deviam ensinar isso nessa cidade.

Elijah se levantou nu. Elizabeth o admirava. Suas curvas perfeitas e seu traseiro arredondado acomodados em coxas perfeitamente torneadas por músculos fortes e incrivelmente másculos.

- Onde vai?

- Pegar uma coisa que tive muito trabalho em conseguir.

- E que coisa?

Ele pegou uma caixa bem grande no chão perto do banheiro. Caminhou de volta e jogou sobre a cama.

Voltou para ela e a apanhou nos braços acomodando-a sobre centenas de urzes. Deitou-se sobre seu corpo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Feche os olhos e finja que estamos lá...

As lágrimas escorriam em ambos.

- Obrigada.

E mais uma vez fizeram amor sobre o campo de urzes que Elijah improvisara.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Elizabeth dormia quando ele deixou o quarto.

A lareira já estava acesa na sala escura e a chuva havia dado uma trégua. Não havia ninguém lá.

Elijah abriu a porta e Damon o chamou.

- Elijah...

Ele parou se virou-se para ele que ia ao seu encontro.

- Existe...outra forma?

Ele negou.

- Ele vai...

Elijah assentiu passando os dedos pelos cabelos em desalinho.

Suspirou.

- A liberdade tem um preço, Damon, mas por mais que você ame Elena e ela a você somente eu e Elizabeth podemos pagar.

Damon o olhou deprimido.

- Tenho que convencer Klaus.- Elijah voltou-se para a porta e ia sair novamente, mas Damon o segurou.

- Ela me disse que Kol mencionou que você queria a liberdade de Katherine. Estamos falando da mesma Katherine?

- Não. Não é a mesma.

Damon ficou desconfiado.

- Tenho que ir...

Elijah voltou à construção abandonada dos Lockwoods.

Parou o carro na estrada e seguiu a pequena trilha que se formara.

- Klaus!

Silêncio.

- Klaus! – chamou mais alto.

Ele saiu na escuridão. Seu rosto desfigurado pelo sofrimento.

Elijah não podia amolecer com o irmão ou poria tudo a perder.

- Você não quer meu silêncio então receba minha sentença. Você vai libertá-la.

Klaus estava em choque olhando a implacável decisão de Elijah.

- Não!

- Você nos deve isso.

- Não! Não! Não posso fazer isso...- ele andou de volta à escuridão escondendo-se.

- Niklaus... Elizabeth quer que faça.! – Elijah elevou o tom.

Klaus escorregou para o chão.

- Por que? Por que vai me forçar a fazer isso...?

Elijah sabia ser cruel.

- Desenterre sua filha. Vamos precisar dela para retorná-lo como um original e, Klaus. Seja rápido. Estamos correndo contra o relógio.

Elijah deixou o porão apertando as mãos.

Não precisava convencê-lo. Klaus a amava e, se ela já havia concordado, ele o faria.

Amanheceu em Mystic Falls sem chuva, mas o céu estava manchado com negras nuvens.

Bonnie, Elena e Caroline estavam dormindo na casa de Elena.

Elizabeth no quarto de hospedes da casa dos Salvatori.

Damon dormia na sala e Stefan em seu quarto.

Elijah não conseguira dormir e estava sentado nos fundos da casa olhando a mata fechada ainda molhada da noite anterior.

Ouviu distante o som de um motor. Rebekah!

Levantou-se e esperou o carro embicar no acesso.

- Bom dia! Caiu da cama?

- Como foi? Kol?

- Despachei no aeroporto. Eu era a viúva mais sensual e sexy de Paris. – Ela o abraçou apertado. – Onde está Elizabeth?

- Dormindo.

- Até agora? – Piscou com malícia para Elijah – Mataram as saudades? Já posso vê-la? – Sem esperar resposta, Rebekah entrou e subiu a escada.

- Rebekah! – Elijah tentou, mas em vão, fazê-la parar.

Ela entrou no quarto e Elizabeth saia do banho enrolada na toalha. Abraçaram-se chorando.

- Liz, Liz, eu sinto muito...eu não sabia... – Rebekah soluçava agarrada à amiga.

- Está tudo bem Beka. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Me perdoa...eu...eu...- Rebekah não conseguia falar.

- Está tudo bem...- Elizabeth acariciava seu cabelo acalmando-a.- vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não, não está tudo bem, o que está acontecendo? – Disse ao observar com mais calma o rosto de Elizabeth.

Elijah entrava no quarto.

- Onde está Klaus? – Rebekah revezava a atenção em alerta.

- Rebekah, acalme-se – Elizabeth pediu.

- O que vocês estão tramando? – Perguntou aflita.

Elijah segurou seus braços e fixou o olhar no dela.

- Não faça isso Elijah...- Elizabeth pediu segurando seu braço. – Não a ela...

Elijah virou-se para Elizabeth e parou.

- Vocês ficaram loucos? O que o tempo fez a vocês dois? Perderam a razão? – Rebekah estava confusa enquanto compreendia o que iam fazer.- Não vou permitir isso. Já basta eu ter que viver com isso...não. Não!.

- Rebekah, não é só a mim que vão libertar. Todos vocês...ficarão livres de sentimentos que os impedem de seguir juntos.

- Você vai se sacrificar? Klaus não vai se libertar de nada. Ele vai...ele vai...

- Beka, confie em mim.

- Você disse isso para mim quando recusou meu sangue...disse para confiar em você que ia ficar bem, mas estava morrendo, você me disse isso e nada ia ficar bem...

- Beka, se tivesse confiado em mim, eu estaria bem...

Aquilo foi um golpe em Rebekah. Se ela não tivesse dado seu sangue...

Elizabeth abraçou a amiga.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, por favor, dessa vez, confie em mim.

Caroline já estava vestida, enquanto Elena entrava no banho.

Bonnie sentada no banco sob a janela tinha o olhar perdido no carpete do quarto de Elena.

- Melhore essa cara, Bonnie, você conseguiu.

- O que eu consegui Caroline, achar um meio de reviver aquele monstro? O que vai ser da Elena quando ele puser as mãos nela drenando seu sangue todo para criar mais Tylers?

- Um problema de cada vez, Bonnie. Hoje devolvemos a vida à Elena, amanhã pensamos em outra coisa, além do mais, pretendo manter Klaus ocupado pelos próximos 80 anos e até lá, Elena já vai estar velhinha e acabada tomando canja com Stefan ou Damon na casa do lago com reumatismo e Alzheimer. Não fique abordando detalhes na frente dela. Ela está feliz!

- Ela não parece feliz. E, por algum motivo, parece que Elijah não está nos contando tudo.

- Sabe como é...Elena sempre se sacrifica pelos outros e não aceita que retribuição.

Elena saia do banheiro enrolada na toalha com os cabelos pingando sobre o carpete.

- Eu aceitei, Caroline – retrucava a amiga – somente estou preocupada se Klaus vai conseguir... parar.

Caroline e Bonnie se entreolharam. Não haviam pensado nisso.

Elena pegou uma toalha sobressalente e sentou na cama esfregando o cabelo.

- E se ele não parar? – Caroline perguntava nervosa.

- O que acha que vai acontecer? Ele a mata – Bonnie devolveu.

- Ele vai matar a mãe...do filho dele? – Caroline raciocinava. – Onde está o filho dele? Oh meu Deus. O filho dele...ele pode ter filhos...e seriam como Tyler? - Bonnie olhou para Elena que ria da confusão.

- Caroline, às vezes eu acho que a sua mãe te derrubou do berço quando você era criança. – Bonnie levantou e fechou a porta do banheiro abrindo-a em seguida – Não precisa se preocupar. Elizabeth era humana quando ele a engravidou. – bateu a porta novamente.

- Kol matou a criança... – Elena respondeu pesarosa – É uma historia triste, Caroline. Não quero falar sobre isso hoje, está bem?

- Tudo bem. E o que quer fazer hoje em seu último dia como vampira?

- Esquecer que sou uma até o anoitecer. Que horas Bonnie tem que estar no cemitério para reboninar o Klaus?.

- Logo depois do almoço.

- Isso significa que ele tem até à noite livre...

- Fique tranquila que eu estarei por perto...- Caroline borrifava o perfume favorito de Elena no pescoço.

- Ainda acho que você deveria ter-lhe dado um voto de confiança. – Elizabeth acariciava os cabelos de Rebekah adormecida sobre a cama com uma adaga no peito.

– Ela jamais concordaria. Além do mais, não sei como seria sua reação quando encontrasse Klaus. Decerto poria tudo a perder... Sinceramente, acho que não teria me importado.

Elizabeth olhou para ele desarmada.

- Elijah, passamos a noite toda falando sobre isso. Por favor, temos mais um dia e não quero desperdiçá-lo...- Agarrou seu pescoço e o beijou.

Klaus estava sentado sobre a pedra sem inscrição. A pá ainda presa na mão. Olhava uma ossada diminuta envolta em trapos sujos e rasgados sob seus pés dentro do buraco recém-cavado.

- Olá querida – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – quando te trouxe até aqui, avisei que um dia eu pagaria por você, não disse? Você se lembra? Disse que seu pai era um imbecil e que não era justo você pagar por um erro meu, mas você pagou... Hoje é minha vez de pagar...Não sei o que farão com você...de certa forma, fico feliz que não possa mais sofrer, mas sua mãe... – Fechou os olhos e afugentou a visão.

- Vamos lá...- pegou o pequeno corpo da filha e deixou a cripta.

O telefone de Bonnie tocou. Estavam no Grill com Matt e Jeremy que se revezavam servindo as mesas.

- É Elijah.- ela olhou para Elena – está na hora de ir buscar Klaus.

Um arrepio correu pela coluna dela.

- Elena, ainda acho que devemos tentar outra coisa. Outra forma de devolver você...Acho também que voltando à sua condição e Klaus à dele...Não confio em Elijah. Tem alguma errada nisso tudo.

Elena girava nervosamente o anel em seu dedo.

- Tem razão, Bonnie...essa é uma das opções.

A amiga, compreendendo o que Elena apresentava como outra opção levantou-se e pegou a bolsa.

- Se mudar de ideia...vamos para o antigo cemitério.

- Olá meninas. Matt. – Damon puxava a cadeira que Bonnie acabara de deixar livre. – então, o que faremos até a noite? – Sorriu sem jeito para Elena.

- Damon não é hora para começar com graça. Bonnie está indo...indo...você sabe. Fazer aquilo com o Klaus e estamos em um momento muito tenso aqui. – Caroline estava furiosa.

- E o que uma garota curiosa como você faz aqui sentada? Vamos lá, Caroline, você pode vir a ser útil, caso Klaus resolva nos trair...de novo.

Caroline ficou indecisa. Não queria deixar Elena sozinha.

- Damon tem razão, Caroline. Você poderia ir?

Matt e Jeremy acompanhavam trechos da conversa. Sabiam que Elena seria liberta de sua condição, mas não faziam ideia de como.

Damon segurou a mão de Elena.

- Ei, estou aqui, ok?

- Damon eu estou com medo.

- Não fique. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Como sabe?

Ele engoliu.

- Apenas relaxe e aproveite.

- Aproveitar? E se ele não parar Damon e se ele a matar? Teremos dois originais na nossa cola pelo resto da...eternidade. – Damon segurou sua outra mão e as uniu em seu peito. – Apenas confie, está bem? Eu não vou deixar nada de errado acontecer com você... de novo.

- Você sabe por que precisam da...menina?

- Não. – Damon soltou as mãos de Elena e encostou na cadeira. – Mas acho que você não vai querer saber também.

**CAPÍTULO IX**

As árvores projetavam uma agradável sombra no antigo cemitério. Klaus esperava com sua culpa e melancolia fazendo companhia.

- Veio ver o show? – Klaus, sentindo a presença de Tyler e perguntou sem olhar para trás.

- Vim perguntar o que vai acontecer comigo?

Klaus olhava para as mãos contemplando os reflexos difusos de seu anel.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu. – nunca fizemos isso. – levantou-se.

Tyler permitia à sua mente criar inúmeras possibilidades e a tensão aumentava.

- Posso...ficar por perto...?

- A fileira vip é ali – apontou para o nada.

Bonnie, Caroline e Elijah chegavam.

Klaus fuzilou Bonnie com um olhar. Ela carregava o grimório de Ayanna.

- O que faz aqui? – Caroline falava com Tyler um pouco mais afastado do grupo.

- Não quero surpresas, Caroline. Se vai acontecer algo comigo, quero estar aqui para ver.

Elijah olhou o pequeno embrulho no chão e desviou os olhos imediatamente.

- Podemos começar, Srta? Não tenho mais...a eternidade ao meu favor...ainda. – Klaus sorriu debochado. Bonnie ignorou e começou a arrumar o que precisava.

Klaus olhava Elijah como se não acreditasse que ele fosse capaz de ir até o fim.

- Onde está...? - Klaus parou.

- Segura. – Elijah respondeu.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – Elijah estava frio e não olhava para o irmão.

- E por quanto tempo Elijah? – Klaus desafiou.

Ele se virou de costas e caminhou para mais longe.

- Vou precisar...- Bonnie não conseguiu verbalizar. Olhou o pequeno embrulho de trapos e indicou com a cabeça.

- O nome dela é ... Brígida – Klaus atacou furioso, dizendo o nome da filha com todas as letras. Olhou-a com desdém e pegou a menina entregando-lhe.

_- 'Quem tem o poder e o brilho do fogo'...- _Bonnie sussurrou olhando para o pequeno embrulho acomodado em seus braços.

Elijah caminhou para mais longe ficando diretamente sob o sol.

- Elijah. Estou pronta. – Chamou.

Ele caminhou para perto de Bonnie.

- Me deem a mão. – Com uma das mãos, Bonnie segurou o corpo que nada mais era que um apanhado de ossos. Com a outra segurou os irmãos. As chamas arderam de forma violenta nos galhos que ela havia arrumado.

Klaus e Elijah estavam juntos com as mãos unidas às de Bonnie. Klaus olhava atento cada movimento enquanto Elijah fechava os olhos.

Bonnie jogou o pequeno corpo nas chamas, apanhou um punhal e atravessou as mãos entrelaçadas. Ambos gritaram enquanto ela continuava a recitar o feitiço. As chamas lambiam o ar e cresciam a cada instante. O punhal parecia mover-se embora ela já tivesse soltado sua mão e apenas Klaus e Elijah permaneciam unidos.

Caroline olhava tudo horrorizada e Tyler aguardava o desfecho da cena.

Bonnie apanhou um vidro pequeno com o sangue de Elena e ordenou que Klaus o bebesse.

Ele o fez exitante.

O nariz dela sangrava e estava terrivelmente cansada, mas prosseguiu. Sentiu o poder de sua antepassada vir fortalecer sua magia.

O corpo assim como os trapos viraram cinzas e as chamas aumentavam e quase alcançavam os galhos dos pinheiros seculares.

Klaus urrou de repente assustando Caroline que se agarrou em Tyler. Sua voz fez eco pelo cemitério e era assustador.

Bonnie retirou a adaga e também gritou. Seu grito era de morte. Elijah permanecia de olhos fechados como se fosse feito de mármore.

O fogo havia apagado e um breve silêncio se fez.

Tyler olhava assustado para Klaus agonizando no chão. Não sentia nada estranho, somente medo. Por que ele estava assim?

Elijah abriu os olhos e acudia Bonnie que desmaiara devido ao esforço. Pegou-a no colo e caminhou para o carro.

- Caroline, você vem? – Seu tom era inexpressivo.

Ela olhava para Tyler e depois para Klaus e não sabia o que fazer.

- Vá – Tyler murmurou indeciso vendo Klaus desabar chorando como uma criança no chão.

Ela entrou em seu carro e seguiram para a casa de Damon.

Bonnie ainda sangrava e Elijah tentava conter a hemorragia com um lenço que retirara do bolso.

- Por que ela está sangrando? O que está acontecendo?

Elijah dirigia. Impávido.

- O sangue não é dela...- foi a única coisa que disse. Caroline sentiu como se nada tivesse nas veias. O sangue era da menina...

Bonnie acordava e tomava o lenço das mãos de Elijah.

- Ele não devia ter dito o nome dela...- chorou.

- Eu sei – Elijah não olhou para ela. – Sinto muito.

Elijah carregou Bonnie para dentro.

- Oh meu Deus – Elena levantava e corria para a amiga ensanguentada que Elijah acomodava no sofá.

- O que houve? – Stefan ajudava Elijah.

Ele os ignorou.

- Onde está Elizabeth?

- Elijah – Elena começou – ela... lutou com Stefan e saiu. Quando chegamos, ela não estava mais aqui. Damon foi atrás dela.

Ele olhou para Stefan.

- Sinto muito. Ela é mais forte que eu.- justificou.

- Bonnie, você está bem? – Elena se afastava enquanto Bonnie levantava indo em direção a Elijah.

- Eu sinto muito. Não era para ele ter te envolvido. – Ele estava frio demais e Bonnie estava desconfiada. – Sinto muito.

- Ela lutou pela vida...como pôde...- Bonnie chorava.

Ele segurou seu rosto com as mãos e apagou o que ela viu e sentiu nos últimos minutos de Brígida.

- É melhor assim...

- Preciso me alimentar – Klaus se levantava calmo e sem a agonia, depois de uma longa espera. Estava de volta.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa. – Tyler virou as costas e Klaus o atacou implacavelmente.

- Klaus...solte. – Elizabeth surgia do nada. – Ele imediatamente o soltou. Tyler olhava para Elizabeth como se ela fosse um fantasma.

- Vá – pediu para Tyler. Ao que ele obedeceu sem argumentar.

- Ia matá-lo? – ela o olhava serena.

Klaus, envergonhado, virou-lhe as costas.

- Até onde você é capaz de chegar, Klaus? O que fará quando eu não estiver mais aqui? Vai matar seus irmãos? Vai matar Caroline? Vai tentar criar companhia e tentar inutilmente ganhar-lhes o afeto? – Ele cambaleou como se ela o estivesse socando.

- Elizabeth...

- Como você pode dizer tudo aquilo para mim e permanecer no mesmo lugar? Como pôde mentir tanto da ultima vez que nos vimos?

- Eu não menti para você – Ele se virou e a encarou em súplica. - Eu não menti...por favor, não me peça isso...

- Klaus, estou cansada... – olhou a fogueira – preciso de paz, mas preciso ter certeza que irá buscar a sua. Preciso ter certeza que não vai mais causar nenhum mal. A ninguém. Nunca mais.

Ele quebrava como uma fina porcelana diante dela.

- Preciso que me liberte e liberte Elena. Quando olhar nos olhos dela, verá sua filha e a protegerá como me protegeu. Você lhe dará tudo o que não pôde dar a ela – apontou para a brasa que lentamente morria. – Você dará aos seus irmãos aquilo que não recebeu sem esperar nada em troca.

Ele desabou de joelhos. Seus olhos contemplavam-na como se ela fosse uma divindade.

- Perdão... – disse abaixando a cabeça e entregando-se ao choro da derrota.

Elizabeth aproximou-se e alisou seus cabelos. Ergueu seu rosto.

- Não importa qual ou quais tipos de sangue corram em suas veias. Não importa quem foi seu pai e sim quem são seus irmãos que nasceram inocentes como você e não devem pagar por sua mãe, assim como ela não tinha que pagar por você me por mim.

Ele pegou sua mão e colou-a no rosto molhado.

- Prometa que você será feliz, Klaus e que serão uma família novamente. Prometa que vai cuidar de Elena assim como teria feito com ela, se tivesse lhe sido permitido viver.

Damon ouvia distante. As lágrimas correndo pelo rosto escurecendo seus olhos azuis. Ela estava garantindo a segurança de Elena. Então Klaus teria que matá-la. Elena jamais concordaria.

- Sim...eu prometo.

Elizabeth suspirou.

- Você não precisa criar ninguém para ser amado, Klaus. Apenas dê amor e um dia, o receberá em troca.

Retirou sua mão delicadamente.

- Até à noite. Adeus Klaus.

Ela partiu e ele permaneceu imóvel olhando as últimas brasas da fogueira enquanto as lágrimas caiam mais depressa.

- Onde você se meteu? – Elena estava preocupada e perguntou assim que Damon entrou.

- Eu fui... tomar ar, caminhar sob o sol, rever a propriedade. Tinha um horário vago. – Damon desconversou – Eu estou faminto. Mais alguém? - Desceu para o porão sem esperar resposta.

Elizabeth entrou. Seus olhos encontraram Elijah.

- Olhar vocês dois dá até medo. Isso existe mesmo? Amor eterno. Parece novela. – Caroline mandou.

- É uma questão de tempo. Acontece com todo mundo...- Elijah afirmou

- Onde está Bonnie? – Elizabeth perguntava.

- Stefan foi levá-la para casa. Ela quis descansar antes de... – Elena olhou para Elijah e de volta para Elizabeth.

- Bem. Podemos colocar uma musica ou seja lá o que for para melhorar o ambiente? – Elizabeth fingia estar animada com maestria.

Damon no porão ouvia risadas, música alta e o piso da sala tremer sobre sua cabeça.

- Que diabos? – Subiu segurando algumas bolsas.

Um frenesi havia tomado as meninas que improvisavam uma pequena festinha. Elena se contorcia ao ritmo e Elizabeth tentava convencer Elijah a acompanhá-la ajudada por Caroline.

Largou as bolsas sobre a mesa de canto e se juntou a elas.

Elijah estava tenso e acompanhava o relógio da sala.

Elizabeth percebendo a tensão enlaçou seu pescoço e dançava de forma insinuante.

- Vamos, mexa-se, você está muito duro. Não que eu não goste, mas ainda temos tempo- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Caroline olhava os dois com uma ponta de inveja. Virou-se para Elena e ela estava fazendo o mesmo, enganchada em Damon, deslizando seu corpo no dele rindo de sua ousadia.

Sobrando e sem fazer barulho, ela deixou os casais sozinhos.

Elizabeth acompanhando o movimento puxou Elijah devagar para a biblioteca, deixando Damon curtindo o momento com Elena.

Entraram e ela trancou a porta enquanto ouviu Elena parar de rir.

Ela virou-se e agarrou Elijah beijando-o com urgência. Ele a pegou nos braços levando-a para a mesa derrubando tudo que estava em cima pondo-a sentada enquanto ela desabotoava sua camisa deixando seu torso nu. Ele levantou sua blusa liberando seus seios tomando-lhes um com as mãos e outro com a boca.

Ela gemeu agarrada em seu cabelo conduzindo sua cabeça para mais perto. Ele a engatou no colo levantando sua saia. Elizabeth abriu seu cinto e deslizando maliciosamente com o dedo o zíper de sua calça que caiu no chão. Com os pés, rolou sua cueca que seguiu o mesmo caminho. Em segundos ele arrancou sua calcinha e a penetrava devagar acelerando a medida que ela gemia agarrada em seu cabelo, beijando-lhe a nuca enlouquecendo-o.

Ele a penetrava e ela gemia cada vez mais alto e mais forte, agarrando seu cabelo com uma mão e sua bunda com a outra puxando-o cada vez mais para dentro de seu sexo em chamas.

Ele prolongava sua agonia diminuindo o ritmo quando sentia que ela ia explodir.

- Elijah! – Ela gemia e o agarrava. Ele a calou com a língua devorando-a enquanto voltava a acelerar, parando quando novamente ela estava em seu limite e voltando a acelerar até que ela explodiu em seus braços, trêmula e ele a seguiu.

Beijaram-se novamente e o calor de ambos não havia sido aplacado. Então recomeçaram.

Deitados sobre a mesa, pés dobrados apoiados, deram as mãos rendidos pelo cansaço momentâneo.

Não queriam pensar, somente viver aquele momento.

Olharam-se, mas não era necessário dizer nada.

Ele a beijou e iniciou a tortura em seus seios para repetirem, mas ouviram vozes na sala.

Olharam-se. Elena e Damon haviam sido pegos por Stefan.

Vestiram-se e foram para a sala ouvindo Stefan berrar com os dois a plenos pulmões.

- Você é um desgraçado Damon, e você, Elena, é uma piranha.

CAPÍTULO IX

Elijah entrou primeiro com Elizabeth logo atrás no momento em que Stefan voava para cima do irmão nu empurrando-o contra a parede com sua mão no pescoço.

Elizabeth correu acudir Elena que tentava cobrir sua nudez com as roupas que pegava do chão.

Elijah segurou Stefan e o tirou de cima de Damon libertando-o.

Stefan virou-se com ódio para Elijah e atacou.

- Você compartilhou sua mulher com seu irmão. Eu não vou compartilhar a minha com o meu – Elijah o olhou em fúria. Agarrou sua camisa e socou seu rosto com violência. Stefan atravessou a parede caindo no chão da copa, deslizando mais alguns metros. Em segundos, Elijah estava novamente agarrando sua camisa erguendo seu braço. Ele ia arrancar seu coração.

- Elijah, não! – Elizabeth gritou e correu para ele impedindo-o. Agarrou seu braço enquanto Stefan olhava com ódio o original sobre ele.

– Elijah olhe para mim. Por favor, olhe para mim – Ela implorava. Ele não se mexia. A qualquer minuto ele ia acabar com Stefan e o faria em uma fração de segundos. Ela ia se entregar.

- Elijah você também tentou matar Klaus por Katerina... e nunca por mim. – Elizabeth estava sem fôlego.

Elena já estava vestida e olhava para Elijah ajoelhado sobre Stefan em choque. Damon a imitava.

Klaus estava parado no meio da sala vendo a cena.

- Déjavu...? – Damon falou.

- Uh...! Isso doeu. – Klaus emendou.

O nome de Katherine rondava os quatro há muito tempo.

Elijah levantou os olhos arregalados para Elizabeth. Como ela sabia?

Ele se levantou e agarrou seus braços, olhando-a assustado e intimidado.

- Como sabe sobre Katerina? Você não estava lá. Como sabe sobre isso?

- É irrelevante, Elijah. – Ela ia se virar, mas ele a segurou com mais força.

- Não, não é. Como sabe sobre ela?

Todos na sala olhavam para Elizabeth, exceto Klaus que acomodava-se no sofá.

- Então é verdade – Ela revelou – Eu vi nas memórias de Klaus, mas você acaba de confirmar.

- Preciso de uma bebida. – Damon olhou para Stefan e foi para o Bar.

- Faça duas. – Klaus pediu.

- Três – Elena sentou de frente para ele.

Stefan levantou-se.

- Falo com você depois – Ameaçou Damon. Olhou para Elena e saiu da casa batendo a porta com força.

- Stefan! – Elena não foi atrás.

O clima estava péssimo.

- Eu ia contar para você...

- Quando, Elijah? Antes ou depois de matá-la? – Rebekah descia as escadas olhando para Elena. Damon largou o copo antes de entregar a Elena e se posicionou entre ambas.

- Rebekah? – Elijah olhava para ela e virou-se para Klaus. Ele a havia acordado.

- Você acha que vou concordar com isso, Elijah? Tudo é muito lindo, muito romântico, mas não temos a certeza que Elizabeth possa voltar porque maculou sua alma como vampira e isso ela deve a mim e a Klaus. Não importa se ela escolheu e aceitou. Ela fez e faz por amor e sempre se sacrificou por você e o que você fez por ela?

- Como assim, voltar? – Elena perguntava em um sussurro, temendo a resposta.

- Para libertar você, Klaus tem que matá-la e Elijah está permitindo isso para libertar você e Katerina. Enquanto isso, daqui uns...cem, duzentos anos? Quanto tempo vai se divertir com ela enquanto espera Elijah? Sim, porque Katerina está viva e eu a vi em Paris.

Klaus acompanhava a reação de Elizabeth. Ela ia desmoronar.

Rebekah terminava de descer a escada e em direção à Elijah que olhava para o chão como se procurasse respostas.

- Se com ela ainda viva você desistiu? O que será de você com ela morta esperando uma hipotética reencarnação? Almas gêmeas uma ova. Ayanna disse para a mamãe que não tinha certeza se o colar de Nora funcionaria. E mesmo assim, você vai arriscar? – Rebekah estava a um passo de Elijah que permanecia imóvel. Olhou para Elizabeth em súplica. – Não faça isso. Não por ele. Nem por mim ou por Klaus ou mesmo por sua filha. Não faça isso. – Virou-se para Klaus. – Por favor, não façam isso. – abraçou Elizabeth aos prantos. – Eu aceito que você queira acabar com isso, Elizabeth, mas por você. Só se for por você.

Elizabeth estava arrasada. Não sabia o que pensar nem tampouco o que dizer.

- Senhores, as peças do tabuleiro se moveram. Hora de contar as novas regras. – Klaus levantava-se.

Damon agora se posicionava entre Elena e Klaus.

- Elizabeth...- ele começou suavemente, depositando o copo na mesa – mantenho tudo o que te prometi esta tarde. Prometo ainda mais. Prometo achar uma cura para Elena se ela assim o desejar. Mas se mesmo assim você insistir em continuar com isso, aceito ser novamente seu algoz. Eu amo você e sempre estarei lá. – Inalou profundamente – vou para casa se precisar de mim – Ao dizer isso, saiu fechando a porta. Parou do lado de fora. Apoiou a cabeça e chorou. Fizera tudo o que podia. Restava apenas esperar.

- Eu não quero mais saber disso. Não vou ficar aqui esperando vocês decidirem. Damon, você me liga contando o que aconteceu? Elena, Elizabeth vale muito mais que nós duas juntas. – Rebekah deixou a casa.

Klaus ainda estava do lado de fora. Ao encontrá-lo Rebekah o olhou com medo.

- Eu não sabia sobre Elijah. Você sempre foi tão...tão...

- Tirano? Cruel? Vil? Arrisque um adjetivo. Quem sabe ainda não está na lista.

- Você não pode continuar com isso, Klaus. Não pode. Quando me contou tudo depois que me acordou eu não pude acreditar que falava de Elijah. Parecia que falava de...Mikael.

Ela o abraçou.

- Eu o julguei mal, mas você não ajudou.

- Eu sei. – Apertou-a entre os braços – Diga que ela vai desistir, Rebekah. Diga que mesmo que ela o perdoe, que ela vai desistir...- Ele a soltou e sumiu no fim de tarde.

Damon acenou para Elena para que os deixassem.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Empatamos? É assim que acaba Elijah? Empatamos?

Ele ficou em silêncio reunindo as ideias.

- Isso não é um jogo Elizabeth. É a nossa vida.

- A vida que você abandonou ou preferiu esquecer nos braços de outra...

- E você com Klaus.

- Ah sim, com Klaus. – sua mágoa crescia sufocando-a. – Por isso estava em Paris? Por isso ia me ver todas as noites e depois me apagava? Sua culpa o motivava? Ou era conveniente para você? – Ela foi até o bar e se serviu. Pegou o copo trêmula e sentou-se.

- Quando foi que nos perdemos? – Ele perguntou. – Quando foi que te perdi?

- Quando começamos a mentir. – Ela respondeu sem exitar. Virou o resto da bebida, depositou o copo na mesa e levantou. – Bonnie já devia ter voltado.

- Você vai prosseguir?

- Estou cansada Elijah. Quero poder olhar para traz e ver que fiz alguma coisa útil. Se ao menos puder salvar Elena, terá valido a pena. Mas tenha certeza que salvar sua amante será mera consequência. – ao dizer isso, subiu para o quarto deixando Elijah em ruínas.

- Damon o que está acontecendo?

Ele colocou o dedo indicador na boca enquanto fechava a porta da biblioteca.

- Oh, fizeram uma festa particular...- riu vendo a biblioteca bagunçada – e meus instintos me dizem que foi na mesa – concluiu vendo o móvel sem nada.

- Damon isso não tem graça. Você sabia? Sabia que Klaus teria que matá-la e não disse nada.

Damon guardou o sorriso e apanhou um peso de papel do chão, colocando-o de volta em cima da mesa.

- Eu não podia te contar. Você não ia concordar.

- E desde quando eu quero ser feliz sacrificando outra pessoa?

- Você estava feliz com Stefan enquanto enterrava seu salto agulha sobre o meu peito.

Ela bufou.

- Damon isso é sério.

Ele acendeu a luminária e sentou no sofá de dois lugares no canto oposto à porta invés de abrir a janela.

- Depois do ritual que rebobinou o Klaus eu segui Elizabeth até o cemitério. Ela foi falar com ele.

Elena sentou ao seu lado.

- Fez ele prometer um monte de coisas para ela e uma delas era...cuidar de você como se fosse a filha deles. Ela sabia de tudo Elena. Eu acho que ela tinha um caso com Klaus.

- Você ficou maluco?

- Vou fazer um resumo, pois estamos meio sem tempo. Ela ama os dois. E foi a própria que me disse. Assim como você, ela não se decidia, então Klaus cansou de esperar. Foi lá, rebateu e fez ponto. O ponto era uma ameaça, Kol o matou, Klaus desesperado e acreditando na vida após vida de Elizabeth a matou, mas quando Kol matou o ponto, Elizabeth ia morrer e Rebekah deu seu sangue para ela, de modo que quando Klaus a libertou da dor e do sofrimento ela acordou um pouco diferente e viva após a morte. Ou seria morta após a vida? Enfim.

Acreditando que o colar que a bruxa da cunhada dela fez para que ela pudesse retornar caso estivesse transformada, pode não funcionar. De qualquer forma para 'testar' o colar, libertar-se para renascer como humana e você precisa voltar a ser uma, Klaus deve drená-la até a última gota. Ufa! Acho que não omiti nada, exceto os detalhes.

- E o que Elijah fez nesse meio tempo?

- Isso é o que eles estão discutindo nesse exato momento. Ele não fez nada. Permitiu que Elizabeth seguisse a vida enquanto se divertia com Katherine.

Elena estava tonta.

- Mas ela o esperou...ela ...

- Pois é. Ele sentiu saudades então, ele a visitava em Paris. Cidade que descobrimos ser onde Katherine se esconde agora com medo de Klaus. Ele a visitava à noite, apagava suas memórias e voltava no dia seguinte.

- Ele é um monstro... – Elena desabafou.

Damon descruzou e voltou a cruzar as pernas trocando-as.

- Falei com Klaus depois que ela saiu.

- E o que descobriu?

- Que nessa disputa entre irmãos que eles têm e que eu tenho com Stefan, sou mais parecido com ele do que gostaria...- disse amuado.

- Mas você não me tomou a força nenhuma vez... eu quis você, Damon. Eu quero você, Damon. Eu escolho você...- O beijou apaixonadamente deslizando para seu colo. Ele a agarrou enfiando as mãos por seus cabelos.

A porta da frente bateu.

- Bonnie! – Disseram juntos.

Ela entrava na casa nervosa.

- Estamos um pouco atrasados. Onde está todo mundo?

Elijah estava em pé, olhando um quadro na parede.

- Não vamos mais fazer isso, Bonnie. – ele decidiu.

- Como assim, não vão mais fazer? E Elena?

CAPÍTULO X

Elizabeth estava deitada no quarto já às escuras pelo tempo que voltara a nublar. O fim de tarde mais sombrio de toda sua existência. Os cabelos molhados do banho ensopavam o travesseiro, ou seriam as lágrimas?

' _o sentimento mais forte que pode unir duas pessoas, Elizabeth, é um filho_' Lembrava as palavras e Esther ' _essa criança vai destruir os meus filhos, você tem que interromper a gravidez_' '_Vai ser melhor se afastar'_ Virou-se e o fantasma de Nora era quem falava em sua mente '_vocês são almas gêmeas. Vão se procurar por toda a eternidade não importa o que aconteça, exceto se ele a transformar"."esse colar pode vir a ser útil se acontecer alguma coisa' 'ele é um Bile* (*demônio da cultura celta)' 'os dois são' _Lembrava-se do irmão.

_'eu amo você'_ Elijah ecoava '_eu sempre estarei lá'_ Klaus sussurrava.

Seu grito ecoou e ela escorregou para o chão embaixo da cama como quando era criança e tinha medo dos trovões na ilha. Encolheu-se toda e balançava para os lados chorando em desespero.

_'menti que o filho era meu' 'ela era filha de Klaus'_ Mentiras. Mentiras de loucos. Ela chorava e se debatia entre o estrado e o chão.

A porta se abriu e Bonnie a chamou.

- Elizabeth, é Bonnie. Posso entrar?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Posso acender a luz?

O lençol parcialmente caído no chão com uma ponta em baixo da cama denunciou onde estava.

- Me ajude – ela esta em desespero. Perdida entre um maremoto e afogando-se.

Bonnie deitou no chão de barriga para baixo e segurou sua mão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei onde está a verdade, Bonnie. Eu não sei...eu não sei...se quero voltar ou se quero partir. Me ajude.

- Venha aqui. – Bonnie a segurou com mais força.

- Sei que quer ajudar Elena, eu também quero, mas eu quero saber a verdade Bonnie eu não posso mais viver com isso.

- Venha, saia daí. Eu posso te ajudar, mas preciso que saia daí.

Ela olhou para Bonnie e se agarrou em suas mãos como se não tivesse mais força.

Sentaram-se no chão e Bonnie a abraçou. Elizabeth chorava.

- Não precisa ser assim, Elizabeth, podemos achar outro jeito.

- Estou decidida sobre Elena, eu só quero saber quem diz a verdade. Então posso seguir o caminho que escolhi. Por favor, Bonnie, pelo sangue que une nossas famílias pelos séculos. Por todo nosso povo, pelos Druidas eu lhe imploro que me diga qual deles mente. Me diga o que está acontecendo e vou acreditar em você.

Bonnie a segurou pelos ombros piedosa por sua dor.

- Façamos o seguinte. Você pergunta e eu respondo. Não sei se consigo falar tudo de uma vez e assim será mais fácil.

- Qual deles não me traiu?

Bonnie suspirou.

- Klaus.

Elizabeth esmoreceu, mas tinha que continuar. Reuniu as forças.

- E quem é Katherine?

Bonnie olhou para o chão.

- Por favor... fale.

- Elizabeth eu não posso.

- Eu te imploro.

Sheila surgiu para Bonnie. Ela olhava a avó suspensa no ar e buscou uma resposta. Ela assentiu. Bonnie olhou para Elizabeth que não entendia o porquê da demora.

- Nas últimas páginas do grimório de Nora, existe um texto contando sua história, mas foi psicografado por mim ontem e está em gaélico e não sei se traduzi corretamente. Se o fiz, lá contava que muito antes de te conhecer/reconhecer, Elijah se apaixonou por uma mulher, Tatia. Ele e Klaus brigaram por ela e...você conhece a história...Os anos passaram e Klaus a encontrou na Escócia. Ele...se apaixonou por você, mas abriu mão porque devia isso a Elijah e você...era alma gêmea dele.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você, eles resolveram se afastar. Conheceram então uma doppelganger de Tatia, Katherine. Para Elijah uma... mulher para amar. Para Klaus, uma bolsa de sangue para criar híbridos como ele.

Vendo que Elijah ia te abandonar completamente, Klaus o ameaçou. Elijah contou para Katherine que fugiu e...foi transformada ainda não sabemos, por quem. Elijah sabendo ser ela uma doppelganger e que poderia haver outra, começou a procurar em todas as partes do mundo... então encontraram Elena.

Bonnie segurou a mão de uma já arrasada Elizabeth. Tinha mais...

- Klaus descobriu que Elijah queria salvá-la, pois, se o fizer...salvaria Katherine também. Então ambos, um sem saber do outro, começaram a procurar por você. Klaus para te proteger. Elijah para te sacrificar e libertá-las.

Ela estava arrasada. Olhava para Elizabeth esperando sua reação. Esta estava impávida, encarando Bonnie.

- Elijah ama você de verdade, mas ele...perdeu a cabeça com a gravidez... Foi ele quem ordenou a Kol para matar sua filha...ordenou a Rebekah que lhe desse seu sangue...Klaus, sem saber fez o resto... Ele apagou suas memórias e a afastou convencendo Klaus que você estaria segura, mas...Kol a encontrou e Elijah mudou os planos. Ele quer Katherine de volta como pagamento por ter destruído você e a felicidade que tinham...

Elizabeth conseguiu fazer sua ultima pergunta.

- Ele está libertando Tatia...

- De certa forma, sim, ele a liberta em Katherine e Elena, mas concordou com ritual, mesmo sabendo que pode não dar certo. Elijah quer a derrota de Klaus. Quer que ele perca a única coisa que ele ama assim como ele perdeu. – Concluiu relaxando os ombros. Olhou e Sophia não estava mais lá...

- Vingança... – Elizabeth afirmava ainda aceitando a verdade – ele só quer vingança...- Seu olhar vagou pelo quarto. -...ele só quer derrotar Klaus.

- Elizabeth, algo se perdeu quando foi transformada. Algo que não entendo... Se você se amam, se são almas gêmeas mesmo não sendo amantes, deviam se proteger, ele devia cuidar de você como cuida dele... eu não entendo o que aconteceu.

- Eu me apaixonei por Klaus...foi isso o que se partiu, Bonnie...

Bonnie tentava normalizar a respiração sacrificada pela difícil tarefa de ser a portadora da ultima peça do quebra cabeça.

Elizabeth se viu no inferno. Entre o sétimo e o nono círculo. O quarto ficou completamente escuro.

Após uma breve pausa, se levantou.

- Obrigada Bonnie... Podemos ir agora.

- Elizabeth...você vai continuar mesmo sabendo...de tudo?

- Minha decisão já havia sido tomada muito antes de entrar nesse quarto. Temos que ir até Klaus.

Ela caminhava como um prisioneiro no corredor da morte. Ereta, resoluta e nobre.

Desceu as escadas sabendo que teria de enfrentar Elijah, mas não se abalou e seguiu para a porta de entrada. Aos poucos apagava todas as suas palavras e agarrava-se somente ao que ouvira de Klaus.

- Elizabeth. – ele a chamou sem convicção.

Damon estava do lado de fora encostado na porta do carro, impedindo que ela a abrisse.

- Não vai acabar assim. – Elena se juntava a ele.

Elizabeth viu os olhos de Damon. Como os de seu irmão. Acariciou o rosto dele. Olhou para Elena e fez o mesmo.

- Esperei demais...estou cansada disso. Garanto que causei mais mal do que posso reverter. Agora saia da frente.

- Elizabeth – Elijah estava do lado de fora atrás dela. – espere.

Ela se virou e vociferou.

- Basta Elijah. Para mim, basta...

Virou-se de volta para Damon.

- Saia da frente. – Ele não se mexeu. – é sua única chance, agarre-a – e olhou para Elena.

Elijah voou para cima de Elizabeth segurando-a.

- Não...não...me perdoe...o que ela lhe falou é mentira...mentira. Bonnie...diga que é mentira. Diga que é mentira. – Ele agarrou o rosto de Bonnie e a fez encará-lo. Elizabeth o deteve. Torcia seu braço e Elijah não reagiu caindo no chão.

- Judas...

Pegou Bonnie e entraram no carro arrancando em direção à casa de Klaus.

Damon abraçou Elena que desabava com a culpa.

- Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem. Isso vai acabar, vai acabar. Olhe para mim.

Elena relutou.

- Elena, olhe para mim – ela o fez – ela escolheu assim. Ela quer. Você fez e faria também por aqueles que ama.

- Mas não sou nada para ela...eu não sou ninguém... – soluçava.

- Você é a filha que ela perdeu.

Elena agarrou Damon e se entregou ao pranto da derrota. Elijah sumiu assim que ouviu isso.

- Conseguimos? – Elena perguntava a Damon.

- Espero que sim...

A casa de Klaus estava parcialmente acesa.

- Fique aqui e só entre quando eu te chamar, está bem?

Bonnie assentiu.

- Obrigada, Bonnie. Por ter feito o que fez... eu não poderia...sem saber a verdade...– pegou um pequeno saquinho do bolso da calça e entregou a ela.

O colar. Bonnie estremeceu quando sentiu a pedra fria em sua mão. Elena a fechou entre os dedos de Bonnie.

- Espere um momento, então ative-o e quando este 'E' se apagar destrua. – mostrou a primeira letra gravada.

Saiu do carro de forma segura e entrou na casa.

CAPÍTULO XII

- Klaus...- chamou.

- Estou aqui. – Elizabeth virou-se para o cômodo à sua direita. Ele estava sentado na sala iluminada apenas pela lareira. Tinha sua cabeça abaixada e as mãos recolhidas no colo. Seu olhar estava perdido.

Ela sentou ao seu lado dividida entre salvar Elena e o que isso faria com ele. Levantou suavemente a mão e enrolou seu cabelo entre os dedos. Ao toque, Klaus fechou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas retornavam em abundância. Elizabeth passou a beijá-las uma a uma antes que deslizasse completamente por seu rosto.

Ele segurou sua outra mão e a levou aos lábios.

- Desista – implorou.

- Não posso.

- Por que? Por que não pode? – ele permanecia abaixado.

- Não posso mais viver assim...entre mentiras e disputas. Não sou um troféu, Klaus. Tenho sentimentos, ódio, amor, culpa...

- Culpa?

Elizabeth parou enquanto Klaus lentamente levantava a cabeça e olhava para ela.

- Pelo que fizemos? Por trair Elijah? Ele a traiu primeiro.

- Não...

Ela se levantou e ficou mais perto do fogo.

- Culpa por não ter posto fim a isso há muito tempo. Por ter separado vocês. Por ter sido quem fui. Se não tivesse sido tola e esperado Elijah durante todos esses anos, vocês já estariam longe daqui...e me pergunto...quem foi o verdadeiro vilão dessa historia?

Klaus pulou do sofá e a virou para si.

- Vilã? Ainda não compreende o que acontece Elizabeth?

- Klaus tudo isso foi um terrível engodo. Uma estupidez. Vivi duas vidas...amei dois irmãos e destruí tudo o que vocês tinham por ser covarde e não querer partir...devia ter sumido sob o sol ou devia ter bebido você. – ela chorava. – não quero mais chorar, não quero mais sentir o que sinto eu quero paz...Klaus, acabe logo com isso. – se rendeu chorando.

Ele a abraçou apertado e também chorava.

- Dê-me a paz...

Ele a beijou violentamente tentando em desespero fazê-la desistir. Ela correspondeu por um momento. Encheu-se de coragem e mordeu a boca de Klaus sugando seu sangue.

Ele ingressou em um frenesi enquanto ela o beijava e sugava. Tinha que detê-la, mas não tinha forças. Ela dera início a um ritual macabro e particular que punha fim à sua existência.

Bonnie estava do lado de fora da casa no jardim. Ativou o colar e observava a letra que ainda brilhava.

Elizabeth bebia de Klaus que perdia os sentidos em seus braços. Ele a amava...mas não conseguia impedir, Bonnie havia ativado o colar. Ela pegou uma pequena adaga e fez um corte em seu pescoço sem tirar os lábios de Klaus.

O cheiro de seu sangue o despertou e ele fixou-se no desejo insuportável de mordê-la. Quando Elizabeth o sentiu exposto, soltou seus lábios para que ele cumprisse seu papel.

Klaus estava enfeitiçado pelo sangue dela que escorria e sumia por entre os seios.

Suas presas em posição avançaram e ele a mordeu arrancando sua blusa. Elizabeth entregava-se ao beijo da morte consciente dessa vez. Ele acompanhou com a língua o rastro. Primeiro seu pescoço, depois seu seio descendo e subindo, enterrando suas presas novamente com mais força. Seu sangue corria por seu corpo e ele estava em êxtase.

Elizabeth aos poucos enfraquecia o coração já querendo entregar-se. Sua cabeça pendeu debilmente para trás e Klaus avançava drenando-a. Não era possível parar.

Imagens difusas a acompanhavam e ela voltava no tempo. O coração parando. Seus braços já estavam soltos e seu corpo inerte se rendia.

De repente ele parou com ela ainda nos braços. Começou a ficar negro e lentamente a escorregou para o chão. Rebekah estava atrás dele apunhalando-o enquanto ele se rendia caindo ao lado de Elizabeth.

Rebekah chorava e olhava a cena.

Damon chegava com Elena e corria para ajudar Elizabeth.

Caroline rendia Bonnie.

- Oh meu Deus, diga que eu conseguiu...- Rebekah estava apavorada – Diga que eu conseguiu...

- Ela está viva – Damon declarou carregando Elizabeth para fora da casa depois de vesti-la com a blusa cheia de sangue. Elena o acompanhou indo na frente para abrir a porta do carro.

- Vamos tirá-la daqui. Rebekah, depressa – ele gritou vendo que ela não os seguiu. Estava em pânico vendo o irmão no chão. – Rebekah! – Damon berrou do lado de fora e ela saiu.

Seguiram para a casa dos Salvatori.

Damon avançou pela escada com Elizabeth ainda desfalecida nos braços e Rebekah o seguindo.

Stefan aguardava vê-la morta e não entrar na casa. Olhou confuso para Elena que ainda permanecia uma vampira. Ela virou-se para ele.

- Precisamos conversar Stefan.

- Depressa, Rebekah, dê seu sangue para ela.

Rebekah ajoelhou-se na cama ao lado dela e mordeu o pulso pondo-o em seguida sobre a boca inerte de Elizabeth.

Depois de um tempo os dois se acalmaram. Damon sentou na poltrona. Esperaram Elizabeth acordar.

Rebekah acariciava os cabelos dela.

- Acorde, Elizabeth, por favor, acorde...- Rebekah chorava. – Damon, não está adiantando. Ela está morrendo.

- Como assim? – Ele se levantou – Dê novamente.

- Eu já dei...- Rebekah revelou derrotada.

- Mais uma vez... – Damon a olhava aterrorizado.

- Damon...não está funcionando...meu sangue não a está curando...

- Destrua-o – Elijah ordenava a Bonnie surgindo da escuridão.

Bonnie olhava para o colar. A letra 'E' se apagando.

– Eu disse destrua-o, Bonnie – Elijah era uma pedra. Frio e cruel querendo que Bonnie fosse até o fim.

- Bonnie não! – Caroline corria para ela. – não!

Elijah avançou sobre Caroline e a esbofeteou fazendo-a voar caindo sobre as roseiras.

- Destrua! – Elijah gritou. – Liberte-as.

Tyler surgiu e pulou sobre Elijah.

Caroline levantava ensanguentada pelos cortes e espinhos e recuperava-se quando viu Tyler.

- Tyler!

- Corram – ele disse enquanto recebia um soco de Elijah.

Caroline agarrou Bonnie e a tirou dali.

Ele esmurrava Tyler que tentava em vão defender-se do original, quando viu Klaus vindo por trás. Em segundos Elijah estava caído, frio e negro sob seus pés.

- Preciso buscar Klaus e depressa.

- O que? Você não vai acordá-lo. Tente de novo, Rebekah.

- Ele não está dormindo! Eu tirei a adaga... Meu sangue não vai curá-la...eu a estou matando. – correu para a porta do quarto avançando pelo corredor.

- Cuide dela quando eu partir...- disse a Tyler com sinceridade – Caroline merece ser feliz. Obrigado.

Klaus voltou para dentro da casa carregando o irmão. Ele sempre estava a um passo a frente. Sempre.

Rebekah dirigia como louca de volta para a casa e Klaus. As lágrimas caindo enquanto repetia...

- Eu a estou matando...eu a estou matando...meu sangue a matou...meu sangue a matou...

Desceu do carro parando na porta da casa puxando apenas o freio de mão não desligando o veículo.

- Klaus! Klaus!

Ela procurava por ele desesperadamente.

- Klaus por favor, onde está?

Subiu as escadas e começou a abrir as portas até que o encontrou.

- Klaus...depressa, meu sangue a está matando...ela esta morrendo...não consigo curá-la...

Ele não se mexeu. Segurava um lenço dela nas mãos sentindo seu perfume.

- '_acabe logo com isso'_...ela me pediu de novo, Rebekah.

- Não, não, você tem que ajudá-la. Klaus, tem que ajudá-la...- Rebekah caiu de joelhos em rendição.

- Ela escolheu Rebekah. Eu só não podia viver com isso. Obrigado por ter aceito me poupar de mais uma culpa dentre tantas que já carrego.

- Você não vai fazer nada? Não vai salvá-la? – Rebekah estava desesperada.

- Todas as vezes que eu a salvei... a puxava para mais perto do abismo de sombras que sou...

- Então a convença. Faça com que peça...faça que mude de ideia. Hipnotize-a como Elijah fez...

- Eu a amo demais para condená-la mais uma vez e, Rebekah, não me compare com Elijah quando o assunto for Elizabeth. – Ele levantou-se e deixou o quarto com o lenço nas mãos. Antes que passasse na porta ela gritou...

- Bonnie não destruiu o colar... – Ele parou - Se Elizabeth morrer... não vai mais voltar...nunca mais... você a perderá para sempre.

Ele suspirou. Olhos fechados e a mão agarrada com mais força no lenço dela.

- Não podemos perder... aquilo que nunca nos pertenceu – disse e sumiu no corredor.

- Como ela está? – Caroline entrava com cuidado.

Damon estava de volta à poltrona com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, olhando o chão do quarto.

- Ainda viva. E Bonnie?

- Está lá embaixo com Elena e Stefan.

- Por que a salvou? – Caroline olhava com certa repulsa por ter a única pessoa que a impediria de ficar com Klaus ainda viva e remorso por pensar nisso.

- Porque não posso suportar a dor de Elena sentindo culpa, mesmo que isso signifique mantê-la imortal. – Ele disse levantando a cabeça e encarando-a. – E você?

- Porque não posso ter alguém pela metade...e porque...não quero que Klaus sofra mais. Ele merece ser feliz.- respondeu confessando seu egoísmo.

- Merece? Não, ele merece ter o coração arrancado mil vezes. – Damon se levantou. – Ele é um monstro Caroline. Fique longe. De Elena eu sei que ele ficará, mas de você...

- Ele nunca esteve perto de mim...- Caroline disse com ciúme. – ele sempre esteve com ela.

Caroline contou o que aconteceu no jardim.

- Então Elijah dorme e Klaus está acordado. Era para ambos estarem dormindo. Mas, se isso tivesse acontecido, a esta hora Elena estaria tentando se matar na ponte sob o sol...de novo...

O grito de Elizabeth acordou Damon.

Ela estava com aquela dor insuportável e terrivelmente familiar.

Olhou para o teto e reconheceu o quarto. Não estava morta, afinal. Estava bem viva e com o veneno de Klaus.

Estava muito fraca e não consegui sentir suas pernas.

- Elizabeth.

Ele se aproximou e segurou sua mão. Os olhos de Damon a tranquilizavam.

- Por que?

- É uma longa história e não temos muito tempo.

- Klaus...

- Ele está bem. Rebekah o matou e...depois desmatou para surpresa da nação, mas...

- Elijah...

- Dormindo, até que você decida o que fazer com ele.

- Não devia ter feito isso...

Damon passou a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Fazemos muita merda, por amor...

- Ela ia superar...com o tempo, ela ia superar.

- Não. Não ia. Enfim ainda temos uma chance com Elena, só vai demorar mais para descobrir. Agora, vamos precisar de sua ajuda então, permita que eu traga Klaus e cure você. Curiosamente o sangue de Rebekah não funciona.

Ela olhava para o teto e ficou em silêncio.

- Vamos lá Elizabeth, se quer mesmo salvar Elena, você vai ter que nos ajudar e, se morrer, não vai saber como a história termina...não pode desistir. Eu não desisti... – ele se calou esperando uma reação dela.

- Está bem...lá vai minha história. Vou resumir porque a areia da sua ampulheta está acabando...- Damon contou sobre Katherine e Elena poupando os detalhes.

- Portanto, minha cara, Elena até merece, mas Katherine, não.

- Não haja por impulso ou por ciúme ou causará a ela o mesmo mal que Elijah me causou...

- Somos fortes, Elizabeth. Aguentamos o tranco. Agora deixe-me chamar Klaus.

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente. A dor crescia rapidamente em um ir e vir insuportável. A ferida em seu pescoço e seio estava em chamas e ela gritou.

- Ok, eu entendi Elena, mas o que vamos fazer com Klaus acordado, Elijah dormindo e Elizabeth à beira da morte? Não temos nada com essa história e já nos arriscamos demais nos envolvendo nisso – Bonnie estava sendo prática.

- Bonnie ela ia me salvar. Ela me salvou, de certa forma...- lembrou-se da filha deles.

- Ia. Não vai mais e agora voltamos à estaca zero. Ou seja, temos que descobrir onde a tatuagem de Jeremy leva e estamos há anos luz dessa informação.

- Concordo com Bonnie Elena. Não temos nada com essa história e se não fosse sua piedade estaria livre agora.

- Você está sendo terrivelmente egoísta Stefan. Você só quer que eu volte porque acha que eu vou...

- Deixar de amar Damon? Sim, acho. Confesso. Como humana ele nunca chegou tão perto...

- Não é minha condição que tornou isso um fato... – levantou-se encarando-o.

- E o que é? Quando ele conseguiu? Como ele conseguiu?

- Compare as histórias, Stefan. Descobrirá que quando começamos a mentir, a verdade mostrava a outra face.

Damon descia as escadas derrotado olhando para Elena e negando com a cabeça.

- Me esperem aqui. – Elena virou as costas para Stefan e Bonnie em alerta olhando diretamente para Damon. – Me leva até Klaus?

Damon assentiu.

- Elena – Stefan murmurou. Ela se virou para ele devagar – tenha cuidado.

Deixaram a casa. Elena ia convencer Klaus. Caroline, Elizabeth.

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Caroline estava sentada ao lado de Elizabeth desfalecida. Seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados como uma escultura pelo travesseiro e sua pele alva contrastava com a enorme ferida em seu pescoço. Ela era muito bonita, Caroline pensou com ciúme. Muito bonita. Sua respiração entrecortada por pequenos espasmos. Caroline conhecia essa dor.

Talvez não tão forte, pois nunca tivera o veneno de Klaus em si, somente a cura, mas sabia o quanto doía.

A respiração de Elizabeth se acalmou. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Caroline olhando para ela.

- Ele salvou...você... - Caroline disse ao deparar-se com os olhos verdes de Elizabeth e entender, enfim a noite de seu aniversário, quando Klaus a salvou. – foi você que ele viu...sofrendo... era como se ele a estivesse curando... ele ama você...

Elizabeth contemplava Caroline com os olhos embaçados enquanto Caroline contava sobre Klaus.

- Ele me deixou escolher... eu escolhi viver, porque vi a poesia e um lado de minha nova vida, que não havia percebido...beleza genuína... ele me curou, mas não era a mim que ele salvava. Para ele, era você pedindo para viver... e não para morrer.

Elizabeth tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Me deixe em paz, se é que posso pedir algo a você. – Klaus disse a Elena ouvindo-a entrar no escritório escuro. Aproximou-se devagar.

- Não permita...- ela pediu chegando mais perto.

- É a escolha dela...

- Não, não é. Ela só está ferida e confusa com tudo isso... Ajudamos você a salvá-la. Poupamos que carregasse mais uma culpa...e eu também, mas precisa salvá-la. Isso não é justo. Por favor, Klaus...

Ele respirou com pesar. As lágrimas caiam manchando sua camisa.

- Você salvou Caroline...

- Caroline não queria morrer...

- Elizabeth também não quer.

- Sim, Elena, ela quer...ela quer acabar com esse sofrimento.

Ele levantou os olhos para Elena que já estava ajoelhada próxima a ele.

- Agora vá embora e me deixe em paz. Farei o mesmo amanhã depois de sepultá-la.

- Você prometeu a ela... prometeu que cuidaria de mim. – Elena jogou sua única carta. – Prometeu que me olharia como se eu fosse sua filha e que me daria essa chance. – inalou – perdi minha mãe e meu pai no mesmo dia. Eu conheço a dor de perder alguém que amo, mais do que imagina. E daria tudo, faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance, para voltar àquela noite e salvá-los. Se existisse alguma chance, por menor que fosse, mesmo que eles não quisessem eu os teria salvo.

Elena viu a luz nos olhos de Klaus. Ela o tocara. Ainda não entendia como, mas ela o tocara.

Ele se aproximou. Elena alertou. Damon, no corredor tencionou.

Suavemente ele beijou sua testa.

- Agora, venha. Não temos muito tempo. – Elena se levantou e Klaus a seguiu.

Klaus entrou no quarto e viu Caroline sentada na cama ao lado de Elizabeth.

A visão parecia uma pintura de Rossetti* (*Dante Gabriel Rossetti – Pintor Inglês)

Caroline se levantou e Elizabeth segurou sua mão.

- Obrigada. – murmurou.

Ela se levantou e foi até Klaus, preparando-se para deixá-los a sós.

- Me desculpe...- Klaus estava transtornado.

- Não há porque se desculpar... – ela sorriu para ele e saiu.

Ele caminhou pesadamente até a cama e se sentou. Seus olhos azuis nos dela em uma ânsia muda de tomá-la nos braços e salvá-la a força.

- Fiz o que me pediu...Elizabeth...e sempre farei...o que me pedir...- ela o calou com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou já totalmente entregue à dor e à morte que se aproximava rapidamente.

Ele beijou seus dedos e segurou sua mão contra o rosto.

- Então peça...eu farei de novo...o que quiser. – Ele a olhava em prantos tentando focar a visão que embaçava – o que eu faço se você se for?... não quero mais me ficar sem você... não suporto mais...ficar sem você... o que faremos sem munição? Você se entregou eu me rendi, não há contra o que lutar. Apenas viva...

Ela abria e fechava os olhos suavemente.

- Beije-me... – sua voz sumia...

Ele a tomou nos braços com cuidado e a beijou. Suavemente, sentindo sua vida escorrer-lhe pelas mãos. Então ele sentiu a mordida.

Apertou-a ainda mais nos braços e intensificou o beijo. Não era o beijo da morte, mas o beijo da cura. Suas mãos corriam por suas costas e afundava em seus cabelos enquanto ele sussurrava em seus lábios.

- Elizabeth...

Ela o sugava com a pouca força que ainda tinha. Klaus a afastou gentilmente e deitou-se sobre ela.

- Morda. – Estendia o pescoço para Elizabeth que obedeceu. Klaus gemeu de prazer e luxúria agarrando-a de encontro ao corpo em excitação máxima.

Ele a apertava como seu fosse quebrá-la e ela agarrava em seus cabelos sugando-o e bebendo. Enquanto sussurrava em seus ouvidos.

- Me tome...por vontade, Niklaus... me salve mais uma vez – ofegava.

Ele delirava com suas mãos correndo por seu corpo ainda frágil. Puxou o lençol entre eles devagar enquanto ela arrancava sua camisa. Ele agarrou sua roupa suja de sangue e atirou com pressa no chão. Aos poucos Elizabeth recobrava as forças. Klaus tirou de uma vez só sua calça e a calcinha.

E antes de se deitar sobre ela novamente já nu, contemplou seu corpo em agonia esperando pelo dele.

...Continuará a história com outro título.

Nota da autora:

As histórias que escrevo são todas finalizadas. Em cada uma, novos acontecimentos envolvendo os mesmos personagens.


End file.
